Nouvelle chance
by NessieBlack33
Summary: Victime d'un grave accident de voiture Bella apprend qu'elle ne pourra jamais avoir d'enfant. Edward devra alors la soutenir dans cette terrible épreuve ou petit à petit elle se renferme sur elle-même. Jusqu'au jour où...
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà pour ma nouvelle histoire.**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Cette fois-ci on change un peu avec Bella et Edward. Et pour cela je vous donne mes deux premiers chapitres.**

**Nouvelle chance**

**Chap 1 POV Edward**

J'ai cru que mon monde s'effondrait en apprenant la nouvelle. Non ce n'était pas possible, pas Bella, pas ma Bella ! Ma mère venait de m'appeler pour me dire que Bella avait eu un accident. Un chauffard complètement ivre lui était rentré dedans de plein fouet, et les secoures venait de la conduire à l'hôpital. Mon père assistait à sa prise en charge et avait fait prévenir ma mère le plus rapidement possible.

**« Edward…Edward réagit…Edward s'il te plait ! Il fut qu'on aille à l'hôpital !** **» **Me secoua ma mère qui essayait de me faire sortir de ma torpeur. Aller à l'hôpital oui. il fallait que je retrouve Bella il fallait que je la voie. Je me levais d'un bond et attrapais mes clés. **« Edward non tu ne peux pas conduire, pas dans cette état…**

**Mais c'est de Bella qu'il s'agit, de ma femme !**

**Laisse-moi t'y conduire, s'il te plait mon chéri sois raisonnable… » **Je la laissais me convaincre et la suivit à la voiture. Le temps fut long sur la route. Pourquoi dans les moments pareils, il fallait que ce soit toujours trop long ! Ma mère n'eut pas le temps de se garer que je fonçais déjà à l'intérieur de l'hôpital et me dirigeais à l'accueille.

**« Bella Swan ? Est-ce que vous avez Bella Swan elle a été transféré ici il y a trente minutes ! » **Ma mère me rejoignait le temps que l'hôtesse cherchait.

**« Oui on a une Bella Swan qui a été transféré au bloque du docteur Cooper avec le docteur Cullen au service de traumatologie. Ils ne sont toujours pas sortis, mais vous pouvez aller attendre dans la salle. »** Mon visage s'affaissa encore plus. Bella au bloque…avec mon père… c'était mauvais signe… ma mère posa sa main sur mon épaule pour me réconforter.

**« Edward vient, on va allait les attendre. Suit moi… »** Je l'écoutais et la suivit comme un zombi perdu dans mes pensées. Nous montâmes jusqu'à la salle d'attente du service. Et je commençais à faire les cent pas comme un lion en cage. **« Tu devrais t'asseoir mon chéri et essayer de te calmer… »** tenta ma mère.

**« Me calmer ? Mais comment veux-tu que je me calme alors que je n'ai aucune nouvelle de l'état de ma femme ! Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû la laisser partir à ce rendez-vous seul ! Je savais que j'aurais dû l'accompagner !**

**Ce n'est pas ta faute Edward. Attend au moins que ton père vienne nous dire ce qu'il en est. »** Je m'assis en me prenant la tête dans les mains, ma mère me frottant le dos.

**« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans elle si jamais…**

**Pour le moment on n'en sait rien. Il y a de l'espoir. Si Carlisle est au bloque pour assister à ses soins, ce n'est pas si mauvais signe. »** Alice arriva à ce moment-là et me pris dans ses bras.

**« Des nouvelles ?**

**Toujours pas malheureusement…ça fait une heure qu'on attend. » **Lui dit ma mère. Alice s'installa avec nous et essayait de me distraire avec ma mère en attendant les résultats. Carlisle arriva une heure après avec le médecin qui s'occupait de Bella. Et je ne lui laissais pas l'occasion de se poser.

**« Alors comment va-t-elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle va s'en sortir ?**

**Calme toi Edward et assit toi… »** Mon père s'assit avec moi et me mit une main sur les épaules pendant que le docteur Cooper m'expliquais **« Elle a un traumatisme crânien, pour le moment elle est dans le coma…on a dû l'opérer pour lui enlevait les éclats de verres qu'elle a reçu, et lui ressouder son bras qui est casser. Elle a pas mal de brulure sur les mains, le cou et les bras à cause du gaz des airs bag. Elle a eu de la chance d'avoir le visage épargné, mais elle a quand même quelques hématomes et un belle œil au beurre noir.**

**Elle a des chances de s'en sortir ?**

**Oui, il faut juste attendre qu'elle sorte du coma. On a réussi à la stabilisé, mais ce n'était pas gagné…son cœur nous a lâché quelques secondes. Mais maintenant tout est dans l'ordre. Tu peux aller la voir si tu veux. Mais je te préviens, elle est très amochée.**

**Ce n'est pas grave…je veux être auprès d'elle. »** Il m'amena donc dans la chambre dans laquelle il l'avait mise. Elle était là, branchée à tous ces tuyaux, entourés de toute ces machines. Je m'approchais et eu un choc en découvrant son visage, son si beau visage. Elle était défigurée par toutes ses plais, elle avait un œil gonflé et tout violé ainsi que pas mal de coupures. Je n'osais regarder le reste de son corps. Qu'avait-il fait à ma femme ? Je pris une chaise et m'assis à côté d'elle, lui caressant tendrement le visage sans lui faire mal. Je ne peux retenir mes larmes devant son état**. « Mon amour je te jure que celui qui t'a fait ça le paiera très cher ! » **Je restais ainsi pendant des heures à lui parler jusqu'à que mon père revienne me chercher.

**« Edward, vient tu devrais rentrer prendre une douche et manger un peu… »** me dis Carlisle

**« Non je ne veux pas la quitter.**

**S'il te plait juste une demi-heure.**

**Je n'ai pas faim…**

**Tu sais qu'elle ne voudrait pas te voir dans cet état. Sois raisonnable fils. Fais le pour elle. Tu te prendras des affaires de rechanges au passage comme ça tu n'auras pas à la quitter la prochaine fois. » **Il trouva les mots pour me convaincre. Je me levais donc afin de le suivre mais déposais un baisé sur le front de Bella avant.

**« Je reviens vite mon amour…ne me quitte pas s'il te plait. »** je l'embrassais de nouveau et suivit mon père à l'extérieur. Il me raccompagna jusqu'à mon appartement pour que je prenne une douche et récupère quelques affaires de rechange pour moi et Bella.

Je passais la semaine ainsi à faire des allés retours à notre appartement pour récupérer des affaires pour nous changer. Je passais mon temps à m'occuper de ma Bella, à l'habiller, lui faire sa toilette et lui parler encore et encore. Il n'y avait toujours pas d'amélioration, aucun signe qui montrait qu'elle était sur le point de se réveiller. Mon père gardé bonne espoir quand même, ses plait étaient plus jolies et son visage commençait à dégonfler un peu plus chaque jours.

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? **

**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ^^**

**Gros bisous Nessie =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voici mon deuxième chapitre que je vous donne pour que vous voyiez mieux à quoi va ressembler mon histoire.**

**Chap 2**

Cela faisait deux semaines que Bella était dans le coma. Elle recommençait à prendre des couleurs et n'avait presque plus de contusion, seul son œil était encore un peu violet et son bras était toujours dans le plâtre. Ma famille ainsi que la sienne venait nous voir tous les jours en espérant un quelconque petit signe qui nous montrait qu'elle allait enfin sortir du coma. J'étais assis sur mon siège ma tête dans les bras posée à côté de la sienne quand je l'entendis se mettre à respirer toute seule. Je la relevais d'un coup et fonçais chercher mon père.

**« Carlisle ! Carlisle ! Vite dépêche-toi elle s'est mise à respirer toute seule !**

**Vraiment ? »** Il se dépêcha d'aller la voir avec le médecin qui avait pris ma Bella en charge pour l'ausculter.

**« C'est bon, c'est très bon même ! Son pouls est correct, elle respire avec facilité. Il ne faut plus qu'attendre qu'elle se réveille pour savoir le reste de son état. **» Me dis le docteur Cooper.

**« Je vais prévenir tout le monde qu'elle respire de nouveau seule. »** Carlisle partit aussitôt prévenir toute la famille. Je me penchais au-dessus de Bella en caressant son front et y déposa un baiser.

**« Bella mon amour, réveille-toi vite s'il te plait. Je veux que l'on rentre vite tous les deux à la maison. » **Je continuais à la câliner en attendant l'arrivée de tout le monde et alla les rejoindre pour leur raconter. Je ne tardais pas trop, je voulais être auprès de ma douce le plus longtemps possible pour assister à son réveille. Bella se réveilla en fin de journée. Je fis appeler Carlisle sur le champ**. « Mon amour je suis content… »** Je l'embrassais et elle me caressa la joue.

**« Edward… »** dit-elle d'une voix faible.

**« Je suis là mon amour. Comment tu te sens ?**

**J'ai mal…**

**Carlisle arrive avec ton médecin il va regarder ce que tu as. »** Carlisle arriva au même moment accompagné du médecin.

**« Comment tu te sens Bella tu as mal quelque part ?**

**Oui…j'ai des douleurs dans le ventre…ça me fais de plus en plus mal.**

**D'accord je vais regarder ça. » **Il l'ausculta. **« c'est ici que tu as mal Bella ?**

**Oui… »** Je vis ma douce se plier en deux sous la douleur. Carlisle lui donna une dose supplémentaire de morphine et partie appelé un collègue gynécologue qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

**« Bella il faut qu'on t'amène faire des examens en urgence pour confirmer ce qu'on pense. Ne t'inquiète pas ça va bien se passer. Edward va attendre dans la salle avec ta mère s'il te plait. Je reviens te donner des nouvelles dès qu'on a fini.**

**Laisse-moi y assister s'il te plait ? »** Demanda mon père

**« Très bien mais dépêchons nous. »** je partis rejoindre ma mère à contre cœur, pendant qu'ils emmenaient ma Bella avec eux. Le médecin revint comme il l'avait dit une demi-heure plus tard.

**« Edward on n'a pas le choix il faut qu'on l'opère d'urgence.**

**Pourquoi qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ? **

**Je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment. Esmé amène le faire un tour s'il te plait ça risque d'être long.**

**Bien. Vient mon chéri, laisse le médecin faire son travail il sait ce qu'il fait. » **Je suivis donc ma mère qui m'amena dans un café non loin de l'hôpital et essaya de me divertir pendant cette longue attente. Quand ils eurent fini mon père nous appela pour qu'on les rejoigne. Je me précipitais donc pour avoir des nouvelles. En arrivant je vis mon père la mine déconfite. Je craignais le pire. Allait-il me dire que mon amour n'avait pas survécu à l'opération ?

**« Edward je suis désolé, on a fait tout ce qu'on a pu, mais…Bella a fait une hémorragie utérine, on a dû lui retirer l'utérus »** Je m'effondrais sur le siège à l'entente de la nouvelle. Je ne pouvais croire que nous n'allions pas pouvoir avoir d'enfant. C'était ce qu'on désirait le plus. On en voulait au moins trois et là tout était fini. Bella serait effondré à tout jamais.

**« Bella le sait ?**

**Pas encore j'attends qu'elle se réveille pour lui annoncer. »** Je regardais mon père qui écouté son collègue.

**« Tu sais qu'après ça elle ne sera plus jamais la même ?**

**Je le sais Edward, c'est pour ça qu'il faudra que tu sois fort. Elle va avoir besoin de notre soutient à tous et surtout du tien. »** Il mit une main sur mon épaule et la pressa, pendant que ma mère me serrait dans ses bras. Je n'osais pas imaginer la réaction de ma belle à cette nouvelle. Et je ne me sentais pas capable de prévenir toute la famille. Mon père me proposa de s'en charger en attendant son réveille. Emmett, Alice, Rosalie et Jasper vinrent nous rejoindre dès qu'ils apprirent la nouvelle. Emmett avait épousé Rosalie à la fin de leur étude il y a trois ans. Quand à Jasper, il c'était marié avec Alice l'année dernière. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance et ne s'était jamais quitté depuis leur rencontre. Charlie était coincé au bureau et ne viendrait pas avant la fin de journée. Rosalie me serra dans ses bras.

**« Je suis désolé pour vous deux Edward, mais on sera tous là pour vous soutenir, on fera tout pour aider Bella à s'en sortir. » **Je lui souris.

**« Merci Rose, j'ai confiance en vous je ne doute pas de votre soutient. »** Elle m'embrassa sur la joue, et Carlisle arriva.

**« Edward elle est réveillé. Le médecin t'attend pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, sauf si tu ne veux pas. **

**Oui je crois que c'est mieux que je sois là. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit seule pour ce moment. Dis-lui de me laisser un moment seul avec elle avant de venir.**

**Très bien. Je vais lui communiquer. »** Je le remerciais et aller rejoindre ma douce avec appréhension.

**« Coucou mon amour…comment tu te sens ?**

**Vide…j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir de force…**

**Tu es encore faible, tu reviens de loin. Il va te falloir du temps pour récupérer.**

**Hum…j'ai perdu le post hein ? Mon post à la fac je l'ai perdu ?**

**Non le responsable m'a appelé il te faisait venir pour te dire qu'ils te le donné. A la rentrée tu seras la nouvelle professeur de lettre de la fac de Seattle. »** Elle sourit à mon annonce et le médecin arriva au même moment.

**« Comment ça va Bella ?**

**Un peu dans les vapes encore…**

**C'est normal il faut que le produit s'estompe. »** Il s'assit à côté d'elle et je su que le moment que je redoutais été arrivé. je pris la main de Bella et la serré tendrement dans la mienne. **« Bella il faut que je te dise ce qu'on a fait pendant l'opération. »** Il inspira un grand coup. **« Le choc de l'accident t'as provoqué une hémorragie utérine. On a tout fait pour la rétablir je te le jure, mais on n'a quand même du t'enlever ton utérus…**

**Je…non ! Non ce n'est pas possible ! Vous ne m'avez pas fait ça ! Edward s'il te plait dis-moi que c'est faux… » **Je lui serrais la main et lui caressais le visage.

**« Mon amour je suis désolé…**

**Non…non…non… je ne peux pas le croire… on avait commencé à essayer d'avoir un bébé… »** Les larmes coulèrent de plus en plus sur ses joues, et les miennes vinrent se joindre aux siennes. Le médecin me regarda désolé avant de nous laisser. J'essayais de réconforté Bella du mieux que je pouvais. Elle me frappa en rage. **« Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! On aurait dû essayer plus tôt ! On aurait jamais dû attendre que je reçoive ce poste comme tu me la suggéré ! Je te haï ! »** Mon cœur se fendit à ses mots, je savais qu'elle parlait sous le coup de la colère, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir une douleur au fond de moi.

**« Mon amour ne dis pas ça…je t'en prie…**

**Laisse-moi ! Va-t'en tout ça c'est de ta faute fiche le camp !**

**Bella…**

**Dehors !... » **Elle s'effondra en larme et je ne pus faire autrement que de la laisser seule. En sortant je frappais dans le premier mur que je vis. Et mon père accouru me voir.

**« Edward calme toi qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

**Elle me déteste…tout est ma faute…elle a raison je n'aurais jamais dû attendre aussi longtemps pour avoir un enfant.**

**Ne dis pas de bêtise voyons, elle a dit ça sous le coup de la colère. Il faut qu'elle accepte…ça risque d'être dur un bon moment, mais il faut que tu sois fort pour vous deux. Viens avec moi il faut que tu t'aère. Vas boire un verre avec tes frères. Laisse la un moment s'il te plait. »** Emmett et Jasper virent nous rejoindre et je me laissais entrainer par mes frères dans un bar. Je ne fus pas de bonne compagnie et restais plongé dans mes pensées. Je retournais à l'hôpital deux heures plus tard et me risquais à aller voir Bella. Elle dormait. Je me mis sur la chaise à côté de son lit et attendis son réveille. Elle se tourna vers moi un regard haineux.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**Je venais voir comment tu allais…**

**Comment veux-tu que j'aille ?**

**Bella je suis désolé…je suis autant touché que toi. Je désirais autant que toi d'avoir des enfants ! Bella je t'en prie ne m'en veux pas. Je t'aime…**

**Edward laisse-moi s'il te plait…je veux être seul…je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille ! »** Je soupirais et la laissa de nouveau seul. Je venais de récupéré ma femme et de la reperdre en une seule journée.

**Alors ce deuxième chapitre ? ^^**

**Gros bisous Nessie =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou tout le monde ! ^^**

**Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews ça me fait très plaisir. Et aussi un gros merci à ****tiftouff19**** ma correctrice.**

**Et oui ces deux premiers chapitres n'étaient pas très très joyeux. Je vous laisse découvrir le troisième pour quelques souvenirs. ^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Chap 3 POV Edward**

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'accident de Bella. Elle avait fait sa rentrée à la fac où elle donnait ses cours. Ça avait été difficile pour elle d'accepter que l'on ne pourrait pas avoir d'enfant. Carlisle lui avait conseillé d'aller consulté un psy pour l'aider à évacuer cette perte, qui était aussi douloureuse pour elle que moi. Son boulot l'aidait en quelque sorte à s'en sortir elle se raccrochait à ce qu'elle avait de plus cher après le désir de pouvoir avoir un enfant. Je faisais tout mon possible pour la soutenir et continuer à être un mari aimant. Je n'avais pas changé nos habitudes pour lui prouver que je l'aimais toujours de la même façon malgré ce désagrément. Mais elle restait distante, renfermée sur elle et continuait à me rejeter malgré tout. Les seuls moments où elle était joyeuse, c'était au moment de partir travailler et de rejoindre ses élèves. J'étais de plus en plus perdu. Elle ne voulait même pas qu'on parte travailler ensemble. J'enseignais le piano au conservatoire de Seattle qui était juste à côté de la fac ou elle enseigné. Elle avait besoin d'espace, elle avait toujours besoin d'espace…

Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés Bella était pétillant et remplie de joie de vivre. Elle était passionnée par ses études et avait une vie épanouie. Dès que je l'ai vu j'ai su que c'était elle et que ça serait toujours elle que j'aimerais toute ma vie. Nous nous sommes au secondaire. C'est elle qui a fait le premier pas. J'étais trop timide pour oser l'aborder. J'étais le petit musicien que personne ne remarquait, sauf elle à mon plus grand bonheur. J'avais toujours pensé qu'elle était avec ce grand costaud Jacob, le capitaine de l'équipe de football du lycée. Il n'était autre que son meilleur ami. Avec le temps ils se voyaient un peu moins à cause de leurs métiers différents, lui avait réussi à rentrer dans une des grandes équipes de football, et elle était professeur de lettres à la fac. Elle était venue me voir pour que je l'aide en maths. Elle m'avait fait croire qu'elle avait des difficultés dans cette matière pour m'aborder. On avait commencé à se rapprocher petit à petit, moi devenant de plus en plus amoureux. Elle avait réussi à me faire sortir de mon isolement en me présentant à ses amis et me faisant sortir avec eux. Elle aimait faire la fête et s'amuser. On sortait tous les week-ends. Elle n'avait pas peur du ridicule elle aimait se lancer des défis débile avec ses amies quand elle sortait.

Une fois au début ou on se fréquentait elles l'avaient persuadées de me faire un numéro de danse sexy pour me tester. Bella m'avait fait asseoir sur une chaise et c'était mis à danser sensuellement autour de moi. Elle me rendait fou et j'avais du mal à retenir mes ardeurs. Elle s'était mise à cheval sur moi et me caresser le torse. J'avais une jolie vue sur son décolleté plongeant et dégluti sur le coup, ce qui lui provoqua un sourire de satisfaction. Elle était consciente de l'effet qu'elle me procurait. Quand elle eut fini sa danse endiablée, je filais dans les toilettes pour pas que les autres remarque mon érection, si ce n'était pas déjà fais. J'avais une impression d'humiliation. Une fois calmé je sortis des toilettes et décidais de rentrer. Bella m'attendait à la sortie, elle avait l'aire mal à l'aise. Je passais à côté d'elle en me dirigeant vers la sortie de la boite et elle me retint par le bras.

**« Edward je suis désolé… Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'humilier.**

**Ce n'est rien j'ai l'habitude tu sais. J'ai toujours été le petit musicien stupide qu'on aime embêter.**

**Non ne dit pas ça tu es loin d'être stupide. Edward je suis désolé sincèrement. Je t'aime beaucoup. J'ai appris à te connaître, je sais que tu es un gars super. Je t'ai toujours remarqué dès le premier jour, mais je n'osais pas venir t'aborder, jusqu'à que je prenne mon courage à deux mains.**

**C'est vrai ? Tu m'avais vraiment remarqué ?**

**Oui, tu sais malgré le fait que tu étais isolé des autres, tu as toujours eu beaucoup de succès auprès des filles. Tu as toujours été un vrai mystère pour nous. Je suis même étonné qu'aucune n'ait osé venir te voir.**

**Ne dis pas de bêtise.**

**C'est la vérité Edward. Et…tu me plais. Tu me plais de plus en plus. Je crois que je suis complètement tombée sous ton charme. » **je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Comment une fille aussi magnifique et fabuleuse que Bella pouvait tomber amoureuse de moi ? Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de questions que Bella m'embrassait. Ce fut un baiser long et doux. J'avais comme on dit des papillons dans le ventre. Je la serrais contre moi et lui rendis son baiser.

**« Tu ne peux pas imaginer combien de fois j'ai rêvé de se baiser !**

**Toi non plus. »** Elle me sourit tendrement et me caressa la nuque. **« Reste s'il te plaît…pour moi. » **Je ne pus refuser sa demande devant son regard suppliant. Je finis donc de passer ma soirée avec elle et ses amis.

Hum…c'était loin tout ça. Maintenant c'était je reste enfermé à la maison cloué devant la télé ou la tête dans mes cours. Elle ne voyait ses amis que rarement, elle avait décidé d'éviter tout le monde. Quelque fois j'avais l'impression d'être redevenu un adolescent quand je me retrouvais avec une érection matinale. A chaque fois je me dépêchais de prendre ma douche pour assouvir mes besoins. Ado j'avais le même souci, mais parce que je passais mes nuits à rêver de ma belle en espérant qu'elle me remarque un jour. Maintenant c'était plutôt parce que je rêvais de ma femme comme elle était avant cet accident. Me souvenir de ces vieux moments me fit sourire. Je repensais à notre première fois où ma tigresse comme je l'appelais souvent, m'avait fait découvrir les joies du sexe.

C'était le soir du bal de promo, j'avais réservé une chambre à l'hôtel exprès pour l'occasion. Je m'étais assuré que tout soit parfait. J'avais demandé à ce qu'on mette des pétales de roses et des bougies dans la chambre pour créer une ambiance romantique, et avait apporté du champagne. Bella était magnifique dans sa grande robe bleue. Sa meilleure amie Alice, la copine de mon frère l'avait aidé à se préparer et le résultat était époustouflant. Bella était déjà très belle, mais là on aurait dit une vraie princesse. Et elle était ma princesse. Quand elle entra dans la chambre, je la vis porter ses mains à sa bouche sous l'émotion et elle se retourna vers moi les yeux pétillant.

**« Edward c'est magnifique…j'adore ! » **Elle me sauta au cou pour m'embrasser. **« Tu es l'homme le plus merveilleux du monde ! Jamais un homme n'a fait ça pour moi, merci…**

**Tu le mérites ma Bella. »** Je lui caressais la joue et la portais pour la déposer sur le lit. **« Tu veux un peu de champagne ?**

**volontiers ! »** Je servis donc deux coupes et lui en tendis une**. « A nous deux ! J'espère te faire passer une nuit inoubliable !**

**Je ne doute pas que tu vas y réussir. »** Je me mis sur le lit à côté d'elle et bus une gorgée nerveux.

**« Tu es tendu ?**

**Un peu oui je l'avoue…**

**Ne t'en fais pas tout se passera bien. Il faut que tu commences par te détendre. Attends… »** Elle prit nos coupes et les posa sur la table de nuit. Puis se releva afin d'ôter sa robe qu'elle fit glisser le long de son corps. C'est une Bella magnifiquement sexy que je découvris en porte jarretelle devant moi. Je déglutis à la vue de son corps superbe ce qui la fit rire. **« Edward détends toi…**

**Je t'avoue que là j'en ai de plus en plus de mal… » **Elle vint se mettre à cheval sur moi et m'embrassa.

**« Alors laisse-moi faire… »** Elle m'embrassa dans le cou tout en déboutonnant ma chemise et me caressant le torse. Ma respiration commença à s'accélérer et je retirais ma chemise. Elle m'embrassa sur le torse en me mordillant un de mes mamelons ce qui me fit gémir. J'adorais ça. Bella continua sa descente et me retira mon pantalon, ainsi que mon caleçon pour y découvrir mon sexe gonflé de désir. Elle me regarda en souriant et commença à le caresser. Quand le liquide pré- éjaculatoire sortie elle se pencha pour le lécher et commença à sucer mon membre qui était de plus en plus dur. Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux instinctivement. C'était 100 fois meilleur que mes parties en solo sous la douche. Je ne tardais pas à venir. Bella releva la tête et avala ma semence en me regardant ce qui m'excita de nouveau. Je passais sur elle en l'embrassant et la déshabillais lentement en couvrant son corps de baisers. Bella se cambra sous mes caresses et me fit signe d'attraper un préservatif pour vite venir en elle. Je me dépêchais donc d'en mettre un et vins l'embrasser**. « Edward je t'en supplie fais-moi l'amour je ne tiens plus ! »** Je m''exécutais donc et commença à lui faire l'amour tendrement. Elle me fit basculer pour se retrouver sur moi et ondula son corps magnifique en me griffant le torse. Je poussais un cri de plaisir provoqué par ses griffures, mais surtout par ses mouvements de bassin. Je vins assez rapidement après ça à mon grand désespoir. J'étais si bien en elle, je n'avais pas envie que ça se finisse.

**« Bella tu es une vraie déesse ! »** Elle rit à mes paroles et m'embrassa.

**« Tu veux qu'on recommence ?**

**Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! »** Je repassais sur elle et lui fis l'amour toute la nuit.

Notre première fois avait été merveilleuse, comme toutes les autres fois d'ailleurs. Maintenant tout avait changé. Je ne savais pas quand j'aurais de nouveau le plaisir de faire l'amour à ma femme ou tout simplement, retrouver les bons moments que l'on a passé.

**Alors ce troisième chapitre, ça vous plait toujours ? ^^**

**Gros bisous Nessie =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou tout le monde ! ^^**

**Encore merci pour votre soutien**

**Et me revoilà pour un chapitre un peu plus court. **

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Chap 4 POV Edward**

Alice m'avait donné rendez-vous au café du coin pour ma pause. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Bella et avait quelque chose à m'annoncer.

**« Coucou ! Alors comment ça va ?**

**On fait aller. Et toi tu as l'air bien joyeuse.**

**Je le suis. Et Bella ?**

**Toujours pareil…elle ne me parle pas beaucoup et continue à m'éviter le plus possible. »** Elle me prit la main.

**« Tu sais qu'il lui faut du temps avant qu'elle ouvre les yeux, pour se rendre compte que tu n'y es pour rien.**

**Ça va faire deux mois Alice ! Deux putain de mois ! Elle va voir ce psy toutes les semaines et il n'y a aucune amélioration !**

**Il faut que tu sois patient avec, c'est dur pour elle…**

**Et moi alors ? Tu crois que ce n'est pas dur pour moi Alice ? Je tenais autant qu'elle d'avoir des enfants.**

**Je sais Edward…mais tu sais elle ne me parle pas plus qu'à toi. Elle reste ailleurs quand je lui parle. Elle m'évite aussi, avant on se voyait tous les jours. Maintenant si j'arrive à la voir dans la semaine c'est un miracle. **

**Je le sais elle est comme ça avec tout le monde, sauf dans son boulot. Il n'y a plus que ça qui compte à ses yeux.**

**Ça reviendra Edward. Un jour elle reviendra.**

**Je n'en suis plus sûr Alice… Mais tu voulais m'annoncer quelque chose.**

**Oui, j'ai une bonne nouvelle. Ça fait un moment que je veux te l'annoncer, mais je ne trouvais pas le bon moment… Je suis enceinte.**

**Oh mais Alice c'est super ! Je suis très heureux pour vous deux ! »** Je la serrais dans mes bras. **« Tu le sais depuis combien de temps ?**

**Je l'ai su quelques jours après qu'on vous ait annoncé que Bella ne pourrait pas avoir d'enfant. Je suis enceinte de deux mois et demi. Je me sentais mal vis-à-vis de vous, du fait que j'ai la chance de pouvoir en avoir un et pas vous.**

**Mais non Alice, c'est super je suis très heureux pour toi.**

**Je ne l'ai pas encore dit à Bella. J'ai trop peur de sa réaction. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me déteste parce que moi je peux et pas elle. Je ne sais pas comment lui annoncer, mais je ne peux plus le cacher, ça va bientôt se voir.**

**Alice calme-toi, ne t'inquiète pas on va trouver une solution pour qu'elle le prenne du mieux possible. Je vais essayer de lui en parler ce soir.**

**Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ? Je comprendrais avec tous les soucis que tu as avec en ce moment.**

**Ne t'inquiète pas, je commence à me faire à l'idée que ça ne redeviendra jamais comme avant. Il faut que je retourne à mes cours. Félicite Jasper pour moi, et encore félicitation à vous deux ça me fait très plaisir pour vous. »** Je lui souris et l'embrassais avant de me rendre à mon cours en souriant. Enfin une bonne nouvelle après tout ce temps. J'espéré juste que Bella ne se renferme pas encore plus sur elle-même, quand elle le saura…

Je finis donc ma journée dans mon traintrain quotidien et rentrai chez moi retrouver Bella qui était déjà en train de préparer le repas. Je posais mes affaires, allais la prendre par la taille et l'embrassais dans le cou. Comme à son habitude elle ne réagit pas.

**« Tu as passé une bonne journée mon amour ? »** Elle haussa les épaules.

**« Oui comme d'habitude. Et toi ?**

**Oui mes cours se sont bien passés et j'ai vu Alice.**

**Ah…**

**Elle t'embrasse et elle va très bien. »** J'avais l'impression de parler à un mur…je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. **« Tu n'as rien remarqué de changé chez elle ?**

**Non je devrais ?**

**Tu n'as pas vu qu'elle était plus joyeuse que d'habitude en ce moment ? Qu'elle avait pris des formes aussi ? »** Elle se retourna face à moi.

**« Où veux-tu en venir Edward ? Pourquoi j'aurais dû le remarquer ? Alice est toujours joyeuse, c'est Alice ! Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ?**

**Je…euh…en fait… »** Je me passais nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. **« Alice ne savait pas comment te l'annoncer, mais elle est…enceinte.**

**Quoi ?**

**Je t'en prie ne t'énerve pas contre elle. Elle ne voulait pas te blesser. Elle me l'a dit qu'aujourd'hui.**

**Depuis combien de temps elle le sait ?**

**Elle l'a appris quelques jours après qu'on ait su pour…**

**Ça va j'ai compris ! Et bien je suis contente pour elle. Au moins une de nous deux pourra connaître cette joie ! Je vais aller la féliciter. »** Elle posa ce qu'elle avait dans les mains et parti appeler Alice. Elle avait mieux réagit que je le pensais, mais je savais que ce n'était qu'une façade pour pas nous prouver ce qu'elle ressentait au fond. Je mis la table en l'attendant. Elle revint avec un petit sourire en coin.

**« Tout va bien ?**

**Oui, Alice m'a demandée d'être la marraine du bébé ! » **Je lui souris

**« C'est formidable !**

**Oui on a beaucoup discuté sur le fait qu'elle puisse en avoir un et pas moi. Et elle m'a dit qu'elle désirait que je sois la marraine pour que je profite de ce petit bout moi aussi. Ça ne sera pas pareil, mais je pourrais m'occuper de lui quand ils en auront besoin.**

**Je suis content que ça te fasse plaisir. Elle ne m'a pas parlé de ça, elle devait vouloir te faire la surprise.**

**Oui. passons à table. »** Je vis ma femme à peu près heureuse le long de ce repas depuis deux mois. Ça me réconforté de la voir comme ça, peut être que tout n'était pas perdu finalement. Malheureusement cela fut de courte durée, car une fois le repas finit elle se renferma de nouveau sur elle-même en partant corriger ses copies. Je n'osais pas aller la déranger et me contenta du peu de bonheur que j'avais vu chez ce soir.

**Et voilà pour ce 4****ème**** chapitre**

**J'attends vos review s ^^**

**Gros bisous Nessie =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou tout le monde ! ^^**

**Excusez-moi pour avoir mis un peu de temps à publier mon nouveau chapitre, n'a pas eu le temps avec le travail.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Chap 5 POV Bella**

Alice avait décidé de me faire participer à toute sa grossesse, elle m'avait amené avec elle à son rendez-vous chez le gynécologue. Elle m'avait même demandé de l'aider à choisir des idées de décorations pour la chambre du bébé, qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait si c'était une fille ou un garçon ? En quelque sorte elle m'aidait à aller un peu mieux. Je parlais un peu plus à Edward, mais restais toujours distante dès qu'il s'agissait d'un câlin ou d'un bisou. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vite le repousser pour que ça n'aille pas trop loin. Je sentais qu'Edward avait quelque chose à me demander, il n'arrêtait pas de me lancer des regards pour trouver le bon moment.

On était sur le canapé à regarder un film et il se rapprochait pour me câliner, comme à mon habitude je commençai à le repousser.

**« Bella je peux te poser une question ?**

**Oui…**

**Est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours ? »** Je le regardais étonnée de sa question

**« Bien sûr que je t'aime ! **

**Je te dégoute peut être alors ?**

**Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ? » **Ou voulait-il en venir ? Je sais que tout était devenu différent, mais mes sentiments n'avaient pas changés.

**« J'en ai l'impression. On n'a plus aucun contact. Je ne parle pas de faire l'amour mais même pour un simple câlin ou bisou, tu me repousses.**

**Je…ce n'est pas de ta faute…ça n'a rien à voir avec toi…**

**Pourquoi alors ? Explique-moi, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. » **Il me caressait le visage et essuyait une larme que je ne pus retenir qui coulait sur ma joue.

**« Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas…je n'y arrive pas. J'ai l'impression que le fait que je n'ai plus d'utérus me rend hideuse, je n'ai plus l'impression d'être une femme.**

**Mon amour bien sûr que tu seras toujours une femme malgré tout. Ça ne change rien. On ne peut pas avoir d'enfant très bien, mais je t'aimerais toujours autant, j'aurais toujours autant envie de toi.**

**Non tu ne me verras plus jamais comme avant, tu ne me toucheras plus jamais de la même manière.**

**Bien sûr que si ! Bella tu es ma femme, et ça n'a pas changé. Je te l'ai dit Bella, je t'aimerais toujours de la même manière, je te désirerais toujours autant. Et je me tue à te le prouver tous les jours depuis deux mois. Mon amour je t'en prie crois-moi. »** Il m'embrassait.

**« Même si je ne peux pas te donner d'enfant, ça ne changera rien ?**

**Non rien ne changera je te le promets. Et si tu ne peux pas tomber enceinte, on peut trouver une autre solution pour avoir un bébé. On peut avoir recours à une mère porteuse, à l'adoption aussi.**

**Tu serais prêt à accepter que l'on adopte un bébé ?**

**Oui, tant que cela fait ton bonheur j'y suis prêt ! »** Je me jetai à son cou pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il était d'accord pour qu'on adopte, rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir. J'y avais longuement réfléchi et je m'étais convaincu que ça pouvait être une bonne solution pour être mère.

**« Je t'aime Edward Cullen !**

**Je t'aime aussi ma Bella ! »** Il me rendit mon baiser et laissa glisser sa main le long de mes côtes. Cette fois-ci je ne le repoussais pas et le laissais tenter d'aller plus loin. Il fit donc glisser sa main sous mon t-shirt et commençait à caresser un de mes seins. Je me stoppais, le regardais droit dans les yeux et prononçais la phrase magique qu'il attendait depuis deux mois.

**« J'ai envie de toi… »** Il ne me laissait pas le temps de changer d'avis et me porta dans notre chambre. Il me posait délicatement sur le lit en reprenant ses baisers. Il me fit l'amour le plus tendrement possible pour ne pas me brusquer.

**« Merci mon amour…**

**Merci à toi d'avoir été le plus patient face à mon renfermement.**

**Bella je t'aime, je ferais tout pour toi, même attendre aussi longtemps, voir plus pour que tu commences à aller mieux. Je suis content de commencer à retrouver ma femme. »** Il me donnait un long et doux baiser. Et je lui souriais.

**« Tu es l'homme parfait Edward Cullen. Je t'aime et je m'en veux d'avoir réagi ainsi.**

**Ce n'est rien je comprends. Tu devrais te reposer, la journée a été fatiguante.**

**Oui. bonne nuit mon chéri. **

**Bonne nuit mon amour. »** Je l'embrassais de nouveau et le laissais me câliner jusqu'à que nous nous endormions enfin réunis de nouveau. J'avais vraiment été trop bête pour avoir osé le repousser et nous avoir privés de ses moments magiques.

En me réveillant le lendemain, j'étais plus qu'heureuse d'avoir osé laisser tomber mes vieux démons, pour me consacrer à mon mari. Je lui avais préparé un vrai festin pour le petit déjeuner.

**« Bonjour mon chéri ! J'espère que tu as faim ? »** Je l'embrassai et il restait scotché sur le coup. Je passais ma main devant ses yeux. **« Ouh ouh ça ne va pas ? ça ne te plaît pas ?**

**Si, si bien sûr que si ! C'est juste que je suis étonné. Je ne suis plus habitué excuse-moi. »** Il m'embrassait et s'installait pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Je m'assis en face de lui et mangea un peu aussi.

**« Hum…je me demandais…tu sais par rapport à cette histoire d'adoption. Tu serais vraiment pour qu'on adopte un enfant ?**

**Bien sûr, tous ce que je t'ai dit était sérieux !**

**D'accord. J'y ai bien réfléchi et de voir Alice heureuse comme ça à l'idée de devenir bientôt mère, m'a persuadée que moi aussi j'ai envie d'être heureuse. J'ai envie qu'on adopte un bébé. Le médecin a raison, il ne faut pas que je reste sur cet échec, il faut que j'aille de l'avant. Et il faut que je le fasse avec toi. **

**Je suis d'accord, il faut qu'on passe à autre chose. Et si pour cela, l'adoption est la solution j'en suis ravi !**

**Tu crois qu'on pourrait demander à ton père de nous aider ?**

**Oh oui il en sera ravi. On passera voir mes parents ce weekend ça leur fera plaisir. Comme ça on pourra en parler avec mon père.**

**Ça me va c'est parfait ! Oh il faut que je file mon cours commence dans une demi-heure. Je te vois ce soir, je t'aime ! »** Je l'embrassai et filais à mon cours toute heureuse. Il était vraiment d'accord. Je passais ma journée la tête dans les nuages, je ne pensais qu'à notre future adoption. J'espérais de tout cœur qu'on puisse avoir un enfant. Même si cet enfant ne serait pas génétiquement le nôtre.

En fin de journée j'avais rendez-vous avec Alice pour qu'on aille dans des magasins d'ameublement pour la chambre du bébé. Elle voulait se donner d'autres idées pour si c'était une fille. J'allais pouvoir en profiter pour lui annoncer notre décision avec Edward. Je la rejoins donc chez elle, je n'eus pas le temps de sonner qu'elle m'ouvrait déjà la porte.

**« Bella ! ça va ? Tu es prête ? »** Elle me serra dans ses bras et je souris.

**« Oui, je vais très bien ! Toi aussi à ce que je vois !**

**Oui je suis en super forme pour notre mission ! »** Son enthousiasme me fis rire.

**« Alors dépêchons- nous d'aller l'accomplir ! »** Nous partîmes donc faire les magasins à la recherche d'une idée de chambre parfaite.

**« Alors j'ai entendu dire que ça commençait à aller mieux entre toi et Edward ?**

**Oui, beaucoup mieux. Hier on a refait l'amour…**

**C'est vrai ? Mais c'est super !**

**Oui il a su trouver les mots pour me rassurer. J'ai été trop bête de réagir ainsi avec lui. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Je voudrais essayer de me rattraper.**

**Hum…une séance shopping s'impose !**

**Non je ne veux pas te fatiguer et aujourd'hui on est là pour trouver une idée de chambre.**

**Oh ne t'en fais pas je te l'ai dit je suis en pleine forme ! On peut y aller après. Je suis contente que tu ais enfin décidé de sortir de ta bulle. »** Je lui souris, elle avait raison j'y été resté enfermé trop longtemps.

**« Je voulais te dire un truc aussi…**

**Je t'écoute !**

**Et bien…on en a parlé hier et un bon moment ce matin et… on a décidé d'adopter un enfant. » **Je vis Alice écarquiller de grand yeux.

**« Vraiment ? Mais les nouvelles sont de plus en plus bonnes ! C'est une bonne chose que tu veuilles bien faire ça. Tu pourras profiter des joies d'être mère aussi.**

**Oui, il faut qu'on aille de l'avant. Je ne veux plus rester sur un échec. On va demander à** **Carlisle de nous aider. »** Elle me serra fortement dans ses bras.

**« Je suis si contente Bella, tout va bien se passer maintenant tu verras. Et n'oublie pas qu'on est tous là pour toi.**

**Merci. Et si tu venais avec Jasper manger chez ses parents avec nous samedi ? Je demanderais à Rosalie et Emmett de venir aussi.**

**C'est une excellente idée ! Comme ça on pourra tous se voir ! »** Je lui souris et nous repartîmes dans notre petit shopping.

**Alors vos avis pour ce nouveau chapitre ?**

**J'attends vos review s ^^**

**Gros bisous Nessie =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut tout le monde ! ^^**

**Encore merci pour vous review ça me fait très plaisir XD**

**Me revoilà pour mon 6****ème**** chapitre**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Chap 6 Pov Edward**

Je me dirigeais vers la maison de mes parents avec Bella. La maison l'impressionnait toujours autant depuis qu'on se connaissait. Elle était grande et imposante, et décorée avec beaucoup de goût. Ma mère aimait mélanger plusieurs styles suivant les pièces et le résultat était bluffant. On pouvait remarquer que la décoration était vraiment sa passion. Elle avait même accepté de faire celle de notre appartement, ou celui de mes frères. Nous nous approchions de l'entrée et je sentais Bella nerveuse et excitée à la fois de leur annoncer la nouvelle. Je sonnais à la porte et ma mère nous ouvrit avec un grand sourire.

**« Bella, Edward ! Entrez vite on attendait plus que vous ! »** Elle nous serra chacun dans ses bras et referma la porte derrière eux. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper et Alice étaient déjà dans le salon à nous attendre avec mon père et…

**« Jacob ! »** Bella se jeta dans ses bras.** « Depuis quand tu es revenue ?**

**Je suis arrivé hier soir. Je voulais te faire la surprise. Tu vas mieux ?**

**Oui, je fais mon possible pour et tout le monde m'aide pour que ça s'arrange. » **Il sourit.

**« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu être là quand ça s'est produit. Mais je compte bien me rattraper les quelques jours ou je serai ici. Tu m'autorises à de l'emprunter un peu Edward ?**

**Bien sûr. » **Je ne pouvais lui dire non, cela rendait heureuse Bella et ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis longtemps.

**« Merci, promis cette fois je te la rends en entier. »** Je lui souris. Effectivement une fois au lycée ils étaient partis passer l'après-midi ensemble et Jacob s'était mis dans la tête d'apprendre à faire de la moto à Bella. Malheureusement, elle avait perdu l'équilibre et s'était ouvert le crâne en tombant.

**« Oui évitons les catastrophes. Alors quoi de beau de ton côté ?**

**Oh la routine, entrainement, entrainement, entrainement et matchs. On a réussi à avoir une semaine de pose pour profiter de nos familles, alors je suis venu voir comment allait Bella. » **Celle-ci lui sourit.

**« Mais je vais bien regarde !**

**Hum…on verra ça. Au fait, félicitations tous les deux j'ai appris que tu étais enceinte Alice !**

**Oui de trois mois. Je commence juste à prendre du ventre. »** Jasper lui caressa.

**« ça va venir t'en fais pas et plus vite que tu crois ! »** Lui dis ma mère**. « Bon et si on passait à table ?**

**Oh oui je meurs de faim moi ! »** dit Emmett se qui fit rire tout le monde**. « Bah quoi ?**

**Rien mon cœur vient. »** Rosalie l'embrassait sur la joue avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui, Alice se mit à côté d'elle, Bella, Jasper, Jacob et moi en face et mes parents en bout de table. Ma mère avait encore préparé un festin. On avait deux entrées, un plat bien copieux et un énorme gâteau pour le désert. Le repas se passa dans la joie et les rires face aux pitreries d'Emmett. Quand ma mère apporta le café on décidait qu'il était temps de leur annoncer notre choix. Je pris la main de Bella dans la mienne.

**« Avec Bella on voudrait vous annoncer quelque chose. »** Alice qui était au courant nous regardait avec de grands sourires d'encouragement.

**« Oui, on a bien réfléchi et on s'est dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on reste sur un échec avec ce qu'il s'est passé... »** Commença Bella. **« Voilà on a décidé d'adopter. »** Ma mère se leva et nous pris dans ses bras.

**« Je suis si contente pour vous, c'est une bonne chose que vous ayez pris cette décisions. Vous avez le droit de connaître la joie d'être parents, vous le méritez vraiment.**

**Merci Esmé, c'est Edward qui me l'a proposé. J'y avais un peu pensé, mais je n'osais pas, me faire à cette idée. Il m'a ouvert les yeux. Après tout être parents ce n'est pas spécialement avoir un enfant biologique.**

**Tu as tout à fait raison ma chérie !**

**Par contre on aura surement besoin de ton aide papa, pour nous mettre en relation avec une agence d'adoption.**

**Il n'y a pas de soucis. Je me renseigne lundi et je vous fais passer tout ce qu'il vous faut.**

**Merci papa. »** Bella me sourit et m'embrassa. On passa l'après-midi à parler bébé entre la grossesse d'Alice et notre future adoption. Rosalie et Emmett nous informèrent qu'eux aussi essayaient d'avoir un bébé. Ma mère était ravie à l'idée d'avoir peut être plusieurs petits enfant dans la même année.

En fin de journée nous dîmes au revoir à tout le monde et rentrions chez nous. Bella était très heureuse de sa journée. Elle avait longuement discuté avec ma mère et mes belles sœurs, et avait retrouvé Jacob qui lui avait fait la surprise de venir. D'ailleurs ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous pour passer la journée ensemble le lendemain.

**« C'était vraiment une bonne journée ! Je suis contente d'avoir revu Jacob, et qu'ils soient tous d'accord pour notre choix.**

**Moi aussi. Mais il y avait peu de risque qu'ils ne le soient pas. Tu sais ma mère m'en avait parlé quand on a su que tu ne pourrais pas en avoir. C'est la première à l'avoir fait d'ailleurs.**

**Ah oui ?**

**Oui, tu sais qu'elle t'aime comme sa propre fille, et elle ne souhaite que notre bonheur. Elle m'a dit que ça pourrait nous aider à compenser.**

**Je pense qu'elle a raison. On a en a beaucoup parlé tout à l'heure et elles pensent toutes comme nous. »** Elle s'allongea sur le lit**. « On va avoir une famille ! »** Je souris.

**« Oui, mais il faut attendre qu'on fasse toute la procédure avant, ça va être long.**

**Je sais mais je m'en fiche tant qu'on arrive à avoir un bébé au final.**

**Tu as raison. »** Elle sourit et m'embrassa.

**« Hum…j'aurais bien envie d'un petit câlin… »** Elle me regardait avec son petit air coquin que j'aimais tant et m'attirait à elle. Je commençais par embrasser ses lèvres et glissais jusqu'à son cou en faisant passer mes mains sous son t-shirt pour lui retirer. Une fois fait je le jetais dans un coin de la pièce et descendais sur sa poitrine que j'embrassais goulument. Je sentis ses mains agripper mon dos et chercher le bout de mon t-shirt pour me l'enlever aussi. Je l'aidais et repris mon exploration de sa poitrine. Je lui enlevais son soutien-gorge délicatement afin d'y avoir un meilleur accès. Puis je repartais à l'assaut en suçant et titillant ses mamelons, pendant qu'une de mes mains malaxait son autre sein, ma deuxième main partait à la recherche du bouton de son jean. Quand je l'eus trouvé, je continuais à l'embrasser en descendant petit à petit jusqu'à que je touche le tissus. J'entrepris donc de lui enlever et de le jeter comme son t-shirt**. « Déshabille-toi… »** me supplia t'elle en se cambrant d'excitation. Je ne me fis pas prier et me dépêchais de finir de me déshabiller. Elle me regardait en souriant, elle avait ce sourire éclatant qui me faisait fondre à chaque fois. Ses yeux chocolat pétillaient d'impatience. Je recommençais à l'embrasser sur le ventre et lui enlevais son string. Je caressais ses lèvres humides, ce qui lui provoqua un gémissement. Je continuais ainsi et embrassais son petit bouton magique, je le mordillais et insérais un doigt en elle, pendant que Bella se cambrait, puis en insérais un deuxième tout en continuant mes caresses**. « Hum…Edward c'est si bon…continue… »** Je m'exécutais et accélérais mes mouvements en la sentant venir, son jus se rependait de plus en plus sous mes doigts quand elle vint enfin. Je les retirais et les mis à ma bouche pour gouter de nouveau son parfum qui m'avait manqué. Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de finir qu'elle me prit ma main pour mettre mes doigts à sa bouche qu'elle suçait lentement, ce qui fit grandir mon érection. **« Monsieur Cullen aurait-il une petite envie ?...**

**Et pas qu'une petite ma belle ! »** Je repartis à l'assaut de ses lèvres et la pénétrais en lui faisant pousser un cri et commençais de long va et vient. J'accélérais au fur et à mesure qu'elle me le demandait. Je vins en même temps qu'elle en de long jet puissant, et m'allongeais à ses côtés en la prenant dans mes bras pour la câliner avant de nous endormir paisiblement.

**Alors combien de review pour ce nouveau chapitre ?**

**Gros bisous Nessie =D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut tout le monde ! ^^**

**Je vous retrouve pour ce nouveau chapitre le temps que Jacob et Bella se retrouvent un peu.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Chap 7 Pov Bella**

Jacob m'avait invitée à passer la journée avec lui, pour rattraper un peu le temps perdu. Il m'avait donnée rendez –vous dans un restaurant chic de Seattle. En entrant je le vis déjà en train de m'attendre à notre table. Il se leva pour m'embrasser.

**« Salut ma belle. Ça va ?**

**Très bien et toi ?**

**Ravi de pouvoir passer du temps avec ma meilleure amie. Installe-toi. »** Je m'installais et un serveur vient prendre notre commande.

**« Alors toujours personne n'a pris le cœur du grand Jacob Black ?**

**Non malheureusement… depuis mon histoire avec Leah, je n'ai droit qu'à des groupies et des fans hystériques ! »** Je ris.

**« Désolée ce n'est pas drôle. Tu finiras par la trouver Jacob ne perde pas espoir.**

**Tu sais je t'envie…malgré ce que tu as eu tu as toujours Edward avec toi. J'aimerais avoir enfin quelqu'un avec qui partager ma vie. Je commence à en avoir marre de rentrer chez moi tous les soirs et de retrouver une maison vide. »** Je lui caressais la main.

**« Je suis sûre que tu la trouveras bientôt. Comment tu veux qu'une fille ne craque pas devant un grand athlète comme toi ?! Aller ne perds pas espoir.**

**Merci Bella. On verra bien si je la trouve un jour.**

**Mais oui ! Aller positive, regarde-moi ! **

**Oui tu as raison »** Il me sourit et nous passâmes le repas à nous remémorer de vieux souvenirs. En sortant du restaurant nous croisions un couple. L'homme caressait tendrement le gros ventre de sa femme enceinte. A cette vision j'eus un gros pincement au cœur**. « ça ne va pas Bella ?**

**Si, si, c'est juste que…**

**Dis-moi.**

**Je n'aurai jamais la chance de connaître ce qu'elle ressent. Je n'aurai jamais la chance de savoir ce que c'est de porter son enfant pendant neuf mois.**

**Oh Bella je suis désolé… »** Il me prit dans ses bras. **« Dis-toi que ça t'évite de ressembler à Shrek tous les matins avec les nausées ! »** Je ris à sa comparaison.

**« Oui tu as raison ! Je n'aurais pas voulu faire fuir Edward en devenant toute verte !**

**Et avec des petites oreilles en forme de trompette n'oublie pas ! »** Je ris encore plus. Il n'y avait vraiment que Jacob pour me faire rire comme ça.

**« Aller viens je t'amène faire un tour ! »** Je le suivis et nous nous promenâmes en ville. **« Et si on allait visiter notre ancien lycée ?**

**Mais tu sais que tout est surveillé, on ne peut pas entrer comme ça.**

**Fais-moi confiance. On va aller voir si notre passage pour sécher est toujours là.**

**Ça marche ! » **Je souris et le suivis jusqu'au passage. **« On a de la chance il est toujours là.**

**Aller viens, on va aller voir si ça a changé.**

**Non et si on se fait prendre ?**

**Est-ce que miss Bella serait devenue une fillette ?**

**Ah non ça jamais ! »** Je passais devant lui et empruntais le passage qui donnait à l'arrière du lycée. Jacob me suivit et me prit par la main.

**« Viens on va aller visiter nos salles ! »** Il m'emmena dans l'établissement. A chaque fois que l'on changeait de couloir on vérifiait de ne pas se faire repérer. **« Regarde c'est la salle de bio de Mr Collins, elle est vide pendant deux heures viens. »** On entrait dans la salle et je m'installais à mon ancienne place.

**« ça n'a absolument pas changé ici !**

**Pas du tout, il a toujours ces vieux squelettes d'animaux bizarres regarde. »** Je frissonnais en les voyant ce qui fit rire Jacob. Je détestais ces trucs. **« Tu te souviens de ses cours ?**

**Oh oui, il passait son temps à nous râler après.**

**Oui ! »** Jacob se mit à la place du prof et l'imitait. **« Mademoiselle Swan veuillez cesser vos pitreries avec votre camarade je vous prie ! Cela est intolérable dans mon cours ! Vous feriez mieux d'apprendre vos cours plutôt que de passer votre temps à vous amuser ! Et vous monsieur Black ça vous fait rire ?**

**Oh tu as oublié de jeter la craie ! Il te jetait toujours sa craie dessus !**

**Oui c'est vrai je recommence ! »** Il prit la craie et recommençait son imitation. **« Et vous monsieur Black ça vous fait rire ? ça sera deux heures de colles pour chacun !**

**Oh non monsieur s'il vous plaît…**

**Très bien trois heures dans ce cas miss Swan ! »** Je riais de plus en plus devant son imitation parfaite de notre ancien professeur de bio. Jacob se mit à rire avec moi. **« Viens, on change de salle. »** On continuait notre visite en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer et en imitant nos anciens professeurs. Nous entrâmes dans la bibliothèque**. « Ah la bibliothèque le coin fétiche des tourtereaux !**

**Parle pour toi monsieur je-change-de-fille-comme-de-chemise !**

**C'est faux !**

**Rappelle moi combien tu as eu de copines en dernière année ?**

**Bon d'accord…mais ce n'est plus le cas. Et ne va pas me faire croire que tu n'as jamais donné rendez-vous ici à Edward pour rester seule à seul entre midi et deux.**

**Jamais !**

**Menteuse je vous ai vue !**

**Bon d'accord une ou deux fois mais pas plus.** **»** Il me sourit.

**« Je le savais bien petite coquine !**

**Han tu m'as tendue un piège ! »** Je lui sautais sur le dos pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Jacob riait et en profita pour me chatouiller. **« Oh non pitié…stop…pitié !**

**On fait moins la maligne !**

**Arrête s'il te plaît… »** Il s'arrêta quand je devins toute rouge. Je repris mon souffle lentement**. « Viens on devrait rentrer.**

**Oui. »** En sortant de la bibliothèque on croissait un ancien professeur. **« Bonjour Mr Collins !**

**Bonjour Mr Black, Miss Swan… »** Il s'arrêtait et nous regardait en se rendant compte qu'on ne devrait pas être ici**. « Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, vous ne devriez pas être là ! Je vais appeler la sécurité ! **

**Cours Bella, cours ! »** Me dit Jacob mort de rire en me prenant par le bras pour sortir par notre passage. Une fois dehors on s'adossait au mur et repartions dans un grand fou rire en nous regardant.

**« Oh tu as vu sa tête ! C'était trop drôle quand il s'en est rendu compte !**

**Oui… il n'a pas changé ! Il nous aime toujours autant !**

**Oh oui, s'il pouvait il nous aurait collé. »** Il sourit

**Aller viens je t'offre un café. »** Je le suivais et allais prendre un café avec en continuant à discuter de tout et de rien comme on le faisait avant. C'était bon de le retrouver, il m'avait manquée depuis tout ce temps. Il me raccompagnait chez moi en fin de journée.

**« Tu veux rester manger avec nous ce soir ?**

**Non merci, je dois aller voir mon père. Mais une prochaine fois sera avec plaisir.**

**D'accord. »** Je le serrais dans mes bras. **« Merci pour la journée je me suis bien amusée, ça m'a fait du bien de te retrouver.**

**A moi aussi ma belle. Promis on essaye de se voir avant que je reparte.**

**Oui ça serait bien. Et essaye de venir nous voir plus vite la prochaine fois !**

**Je ferai mon possible pour ça. et qui sait j'aurais peut-être trouvé la femme de ma vie !**

**Je n'en doute pas ! Envoie-moi un message pour me dire que tu es bien arrivé.**

**Pas de soucis. Bonne soirée Bella passe le bonjour à Edward.**

**Je n'y manquerais pas ! » **Je l'embrassais une dernière fois et le regardais partir avant de rentrer chez moi retrouver mon mari.

**Alors review ou pas pour ce nouveau chapitre ?**

**Bisous Nessie =D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut salut ! ^^**

**Encore merci à tous pour votre soutiens et à ma correctrice ****tiftouff19 XD**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Chap 8 Pov Edward**

Ça y est demain était le jour J ! Mon père nous avait donnés tous les papiers qu'il nous fallait, pour prendre contact avec une agence d'adoption. Notre rendez-vous était pour demain, Bella et moi étions tout excités à l'idée de pourvoir enfin faire la démarche pour adopter. Nous savions que cela risquait d'être long, mais ce n'est pas grave tant que nous finissons par avoir un enfant. Cette nuit-là je ne dormais pas beaucoup pressé d'être à demain. Je me levais donc de bonne heure afin de préparer le petit-déjeuner que j'apportais à ma belle. Je le posais sur la table de nuit et allais la réveiller avec des petits bisous. Bella sourit et m'embrassa.

**« Bonjour mon amour. Tu as bien dormi ?**

**Très bien et toi ?**

**Pas trop, mais c'est à cause de l'excitation. »** Elle me sourit et je lui tendais le petit-déjeuner. **« Tiens je t'ai préparé tout ce que tu aimes.**

**Oh merci il ne fallait pas !** **»** Elle sourit. **« Tu m'aides à manger ? Je ne suis pas sûre de tout manger toute seule.**

**Avec plaisir ! »** Je me plaçais donc à ses côtés et pris mon petit-déjeuner avec. Quand on eut le ventre plein je me levais pour débarrasser et allais m'habiller. Je mis une chemise et un pantalon noir, pour paraitre le mieux possible. Bella quant à elle était vêtu de sa petite robe bleue ciel que j'aimais tant. Elle était ravissante dedans**. « Tu es magnifique…**

**Merci. Tu es beau toi aussi. »** Elle sourit et m'embrassa. **« Tu es prêt on y va ?**

**Oui ! »** Je la pris par la main et allais jusqu'à la voiture pour nous rendre à l'agence. En arrivant je me dirigeais vers l'accueil. **« Bonjour nous sommes Monsieur et Madame Cullen. On a rendez-vous avec une consultante pour faire notre dossier. »** La réceptionniste vérifiait.

**« Oui vous avez rendez-vous avec madame Denali. Vous pouvez aller dans la salle d'attente sur votre droite pour patienter.**

**Merci. »** Je me dirigeais avec Bella vers la salle d'attente pour nous asseoir. On n'eut pas beaucoup de temps à attendre car notre consultante arriva vite.

**« Bonjour Mr et Mme Cullen, je suis Tanya Denali. C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de votre dossier tout le long de la procédure. Suivez-moi je vous laisse vous installer. »** On entra dans son bureau et nous assîmes**. « Bien vous avez lu toute la documentation sur la procédure que je vous ai fait envoyer ?**

**Oui.**

**Bien je ne vous cache pas que ça va être très long. Il faudra vous armer de courage et de patience.**

**Nous savons très bien à quoi nous attendre et nous sommes prêts. » **Dit Bella sûre d'elle en me serrant la main. Mme Denali sourit.

**« Bien dans ce cas je vais vous demandez de remplir ça. Vous aurez d'autres documents à remplir chez vous et nous renvoyer. Vous aurez deux mois de délais le temps que votre dossier soit étudié par le juge pour une acceptation d'agrément. Après ça, il faudra passer devant le tribunal pour avoir l'acceptation d'adoption et c'est seulement là que vous aurez l'autorisation de choisir l'enfant.**

**Très bien et comment ça se passe pour les six mois d'intégration ?**

**Une fois que vous avez trouvé l'enfant, on vous le confie pour six mois chez vous. Tous les mois une assistante sociale passera faire un bilan. Après ces 6 mois, vous devrez repasser devant le juge, qui étudiera de nouveau votre dossier. Et c'est seulement là que vous aurez la garde définitive ou non de l'enfant.**

**D'accord.**

**Bon je dois vous poser quelques questions pour être sûre que vous êtes dans les critères pour une demande. Vous faites la démarche tous les deux donc ?**

**Oui.**

**Vous êtes mariés depuis combien de temps ?**

**Trois ans depuis peu.**

**D'accord, donc cela ne pose pas de problème. »** Elle remplissait un papier au fur et à mesure qu'on répondait. **« Souhaitez-vous une adoption plénière ou simple ?**

**Plénière.**

**Très bien c'est tout ce qu'il me faut pour le moment. je vous laisse remplir ces deux dossiers chez vous au calme et vous nous les remettrez d'ici un mois au maximum. Après ça il faudra attendre les deux mois avant de passer devant le juge pour l'acceptation de l'agrément. Si vous avez des soucis pour remplir le dossier ou d'autres questions n'hésitez pas à m'appeler ou prendre rendez-vous.**

**Très bien. On vous remercie Mme Denali. »** Je lui serrais la main et Bella fit de même.

**« C'est nous qui vous remercie. Passez une bonne journée Mr et Mme Cullen. »** Nous sortîmes avec nos dossiers tout heureux.

**« Ça y est on y est, on a plus qu'à remplir nos dossiers et tout se mettra en route.**

**Oui on va avoir une famille ! »** Bella me sautait dans les bras pour m'embrasser et je la fis tournoyer dans les airs.

**« Viens je t'invite au restaurant pour fêter ça ! »** Je l'amenais donc dans un restaurant Italien comme elle aimait. On passa le repas à discuter de l'adoption et à regarder ce qu'il fallait remplir dans le dossier.

**« Hum…on va avoir des examens médicaux à faire. Je prendrai rendez-vous chez notre médecin pour qu'il nous les fasse.**

**Oui, tu as vu tout ce qu'on doit leur fournir en plus ? Il y a**** les ****actes de naissance, de mariage ; jugement de divorce, s'il y a lieu ; fiche familiale d'état civil. Le dossier établi par l'Aide Sociale à l'Enfance, comprenant notamment : l'enquête sociale et psychologique ; les certificats médicaux ; ****l'agrément, un extrait de casier judiciaire.**

**Oui mais on ne doit pas faire tout d'un coup pour le moment ils ont besoin des certificats médicaux, des extraits de nos casiers judiciaires, la fiche familiale d'état civil, les actes de naissance et de mariage. Le reste se rajoutera au fur et à mesure. Je pense que l'enquête sociale et psychologique se fera quand on aura envoyé tout ça.**

**Tu as raison. Rangeons ça pour le moment on verra à la maison. Je ferais la demande sur internet pour nos casiers judiciaires, et je passerai à la mairie demain en débauchant.**

**Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on y aille tous les deux.**

**Oui tu as raison, ils vont sûrement me dire qu'il faut que tu viennes demander tes papiers. Je viendrai te chercher à la fin de tes cours.**

**D'accord ça me va, je m'occuperais du reste. »** Bella avait un grand sourire, elle rayonnait de bonheur. Nous terminions notre repas et allions nous promener toute l'après-midi.

En rentrant chez nous j'appelais mes parents pour les mettre au courant, pendant que Bella appelait mes belles-sœurs et Jacob. Une fois fini je commençais à me pencher sur les dossiers d'inscription je remplis ce que je pouvais sur le mien et fis les demandes sur internet pour nos casiers judiciaire. On les recevrait d'ici une semaine, il nous manquerait plus que les papiers de la mairie et nos certificats médicaux pour pouvoir les renvoyer.

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

**J'attends vos avis ^^**

**Bisous Nessie =D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut salut ! ^^**

**Encore merci à tous pour votre soutiens et à ma nouvelle correctrice ****mlca66**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Chap 9 Pov Edward**

Cela faisait deux mois que nous avions envoyé nos dossiers. On avait réussi à avoir les papiers de la mairie au complet en fin de semaine, nous avions vu le médecin dans le weekend et reçu nos casiers judiciaires en milieu de semaine suivante. Une fois qu'on eut tout regroupé nous n'avions pas tardé à porter nos dossiers à l'agence voulant gagner le plus de temps possible.

Aujourd'hui était le jour où notre dossier devait être jugé pour avoir l'agrément. On n'avait pas besoin de se rendre au tribunal pour cette fois. On avait juste à attendre que Mme Denalie nous appelle pour nous communiquer le verdict du juge.

Bella était assise sur le canapé près du téléphone, pendant que ma mère et mes belles-sœurs essayaient de la rassurer. Mon père et mes frères tentaient de d étendre l'atmosphère en plaisantant. Quant à moi je tournais en rond comme un lion en cage, dans cette attente interminable… Tout le monde avait voulu être à nos côtés pour ce jour-là. Seul Jacob et le père de Bella manquaient à l'appel à cause de leur travail. Etre star du football et shérif de la ville n'aidait pas toujours pour ce genre de situation.

Nous patientons depuis ce matin, le téléphone pouvait sonner à tout moment. On ne nous avait pas précisé à quelle heure nous aurions une réponse, l'audience pouvait avoir lieu n'importe quand dans la journée. Ma mère nous fit de quoi manger le midi, Bella ne voulait pas quitter le téléphone et moi je commençais à m'impatienter de plus en plus. Le téléphone sonna enfin quand on se mit à table. Malheureusement c'était une fausse alerte. Ce n'était autre que Charlie pour prendre des nouvelles. Une demi-heure plus tard ont eu droit à la même chose avec Jacob et Bella commençait à s'énerver. A 14h il sonna une nouvelle fois et Bella ne voulut pas répondre de peur que ça soit encore une fausse alerte. C'est ma mère qui s'en chargea.

**« Allô ?...oui…oui c'est bien là…non ils préfèrent qu'on prenne leur appel… très bien. Je vais leur communiquer, merci à vous. »** Elle raccrochai et se tournai vers nous avec un grand sourire. **« Je vais pouvoir être grand-mère et vous parents !**

**Oh ce n'est pas vrai ! »** Bella mit les mains devant sa bouche et serra ma mère dans ses bras. **« Je n'y crois pas, on a l'autorisation ! On va enfin pouvoir avoir un enfant !**

**Oui ma chérie. Félicitations à tous les deux ! »** Tout le monde nous félicitait et nous embrassait. C'était un grand soulagement de savoir enfin après ces longs deux mois d'attente que notre demande était acceptée. J'allai prendre ma Bella dans mes bras et l'embrassais.

**« On va enfin avoir un bébé, on va enfin être parents ! C'est trop beau ! » **Je lui caressais la joue.

**« Oui on va avoir une famille rien qu'à nous ! Lundi on appelle Mme Denalie pour commencer à rencontrer des enfants.**

**Oh oui, je veux qu'on les voit vite ! »** Je souriais et l'embrassais de nouveau.

**« Tu devrais appeler ton père et Jacob pour leur annoncer vite la bonne nouvelle.**

**J'y cours ! »** Elle se dépêcha d'attraper le téléphone pour leur communiquer la réponse du juge. Ma mère vint me prendre dans ses bras et me serra fort contre elle.

**« Je suis si heureuse pour vous deux, mon chéri. Vous serez des parents merveilleux !**

**Et toi la meilleure des grands-mères ! »** Elle me sourit.

**« Oui mais pour ça il faut que vous trouviez votre petit bout avant.**

**Oh, on le trouvera vite j'en suis sûr.**

**Vous avez choisi si vous voulez un garçon ou une fille ?**

**Non pas encore. On s'en fiche un peu du sexe de l'enfant. Tout ce qu'on veut c'est pouvoir en avoir un, et fonder une famille. »** Elle me sourit

**« Vous avez pensé à trouver une maison ? Dans votre appartement, vous risquez de ne pas avoir assez de place.**

**Oui c'est vrai… »** Bella revint à ce moment-là.

**« Ta mère a raison il faut qu'on trouve une maison assez vite pour l'accueillir.**

**Je peux vous aider à en trouver une. J'en ai vu quelques-unes pas trop loin de vos travails ni de nous.**

**Tu avais déjà tout planifié maman »** Je lui souris. C'était bien elle d'essayé de prendre les devants pour nous aider.

**« Oui je dois avouer que je suis allée faire du repérage en attendant l'accord de l'adoption. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.**

**Vous avez eu raison de le faire. Comme ça vous allez pouvoir nous conseiller. Et on va gagner du temps aussi.**

**Si vous voulez on peut commencer demain. Je vous prends à la sortie de votre travail et on y va.**

**C'est parfait ! Tu en penses quoi mon chéri ?**

**Ça me va parfaitement aussi.**

**Oh super ! Vous allez voir elles sont magnifiques ! Je vais prévenir l'agence ! »** Elle fila sur le champ le faire. Son empressement me fit sourire et j'embrassais Bella. On passa le reste de la journée à fêter l'heureuse nouvelle, jusqu'à ce qu'ils repartent tous.

Ma mère vint nous chercher à la fac le lendemain comme prévu, pour commencer nos recherches. Elle avait repéré trois maisons qui étaient à un quart d'heure de la Fac. La connaissant j'étais sûr que les maisons nous plairaient. Avec ses dons pour la décoration je ne doutais pas qu'elle avait déjà repéré ce qu'elle mettrait dans chacune d'entre elles.

On arriva devant la première. Elle était mignonne, de taille moyenne avec un petit jardin. On commença à la visiter. L'entrée donnait sur le salon salle à manger. Il y avait assez de place pour y caser tous nos meubles. La cuisine était trop petite au goût de Bella, et il n'y avait que deux chambres. Ma mère nous parlait de ses avantages, mais j'avoue que moi non plus je n'étais pas très attiré pour cette maison.

La deuxième ne nous plaisait pas non plus. Elle était bien, elle avait tout pour un couple comme nous avec un enfant. Mais il lui manquait quelque chose. Je ne m'imaginais pas vivre dans cet endroit et encore moins avec un enfant. Bella était de mon avis et ma mère commençait à douter d'elle.

**« Maman ce n'est pas ta faute je t'assure. Elles sont très bien comme maisons. Mais je ne nous vois pas vivre ici. **

**Pourtant d'habitude je tombe juste…**

**Ça le sera peut-être avec la dernière. Je t'assure qu'elles sont très bien, mais comme tu dis il faut avoir le coup de cœur ! » **Elle me sourit.

**« C'est vrai. Allons voir la suivante, je pense qu'elle vous plaira beaucoup plus ! »** Nous la suivîmes donc. En arrivant Bella écarquilla en grand ses yeux. L'extérieur était magnifique, il y avait un grand jardin fleuri, la maison avait l'air d'être grande et bien entretenue et avait un petit côté exotique.

**« J'aime déjà beaucoup l'extérieur !**

**Attends de voir l'intérieur ma chérie ! Je te laisse fermer la voiture Edward. » **Elle partit bras dessus, bras dessous avec ma femme pour lui montrer l'intérieur. Quand j'entrais je n'eus pas le temps de la découvrir que Bella me sauta dans les bras.

**« Je l'adore, elle est parfaite on l'achète ! Dis oui, dis oui, dis oui ! » **Je ris devant son enthousiasme.

**« Attends laisse-moi la découvrir aussi je ne l'ai même pas vue.**

**Dépêche-toi alors ! Viens voir ! »** Elle me tira par la main pour me montrer toutes les pièces. Elle était grande et parfaite pour accueillir un enfant. Les pièces étaient plus belle les unes que les autres et étaient dans le style de la maison. Elles avaient toutes ce petit côté qui faisait penser aux villas que l'on trouve dans les îles. J'aimais beaucoup ce style, je me sentais bien ici et j'étais sûr qu'elle serait parfaite pour nous.

**« Je l'aime beaucoup.**

**Ça veut dire oui ? »** Je lui souris et acquiesçai**. « Oh merci mon amour tu verras on sera bien ici ! Ta mère a vraiment le don pour trouver ce qu'il nous faut !**

**Elle a un don pour ces choses-là.**

**Oh n'exagérez pas tous les deux. J'ai juste fais du repérage je vous l'ai dit. **

**Non il a raison vous avez un don. Et je veux bien que vous nous aidiez pour la décoration.**

**Bella combien de fois il ****faudra-t-il que je te dise de me tutoyer ?**

**Désolée… » **Elle lui sourit.

**« Je vous aiderai avec plaisir. D'ailleurs j'ai quelques petites idées…**

**Oh je veux tout savoir ! »** Ma mère repartit faire le tour de la maison en expliquant à Bella ce qu'elle pensait faire, pendant que je voyais avec l'agent pour la vente. Elle était bien au-dessus de nos moyens et je n'étais pas sûr que la banque nous accorde un prêt aussi couteux. Je ne voulais pas voir la joie de ma douce se stopper tout d'un coup. Cette maison était vraiment idéale et s'il fallait que je prenne un job en plus pour arriver à la payer, je le ferais. Ma mère nous ramena chez nous et je restais un petit moment discuter seul avec elle.

**« Alors comment tu la trouves ?**

**Vraiment belle, elle est parfaite pour nous comme l'a dit Bella. Le seul problème c'est qu'elle est bien au-dessus de nos moyens et que je ne veux pas la blesser en lui disant. Je travaillerai plus pour la pay…**

**Stop je t'arrête. Je savais que cette maison vous plairait et qu'elle serait trop chère pour vous. Du coup avec ton père nous avons décidé de vous payer la plus grosse partie.**

**Mais maman c'est trop. On ne peut pas accepter, ça ne me dérange pas de devoir me trouver du travail en plus pour la payer.**

**C'est trop tard, on en a déjà parlé avec le vendeur avant de vous la montrer. Et je lui ai versé un acompte dessus tout à l'heure. Vous méritez d'être heureux et d'avoir une belle** **maison pour accueillir votre futur enfant. Si vous devez fonder une famille autant le faire avec un bon logis. Et prenez-le comme un cadeau pour votre réussite.**

**Merci beaucoup maman ! »** Je serais ma mère dans mes bras et l'embrassais. Elle venait de nous faire un très beau cadeau !

**« De rien mon chéri. Allez maintenant il faut que tu me trouves un petit fils ou une petite fille et vite ! » **Je ris.

**« Promis on va tout faire pour le trouver vite. Bella va être folle de joie, mais tu sais qu'elle va vouloir refuser.**

**Eh bien je saurai la convaincre.**

**D'accord. Merci beaucoup maman, remercie papa pour nous aussi, j'irai le voir dans la semaine.**

**Mais c'est normal, on aurait fait pareil pour tes frères. Allez je te laisse annoncer tout ça à ta femme. »** Elle m'embrassait une dernière fois avant de partir et je fonçais annoncer tout ça à ma belle.

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

**J'attends vos avis ^^**

**Bisous Nessie =D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou tout le monde ! ^^**

**Encore merci à tous pour votre soutiens **

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Chap 10 Pov Bella**

Les parents d'Edward étaient fous de vouloir nous offrir la plus grosse partie de notre maison. Je ne pouvais pas accepter. Tant pis si on ne pouvait pas l'avoir, c'était un rêve qui s'effondrait mais on finirait par en trouver une autre. J'avais mis une semaine avant d'enfin accepter. Esmé avait fini par me convaincre que cette maison était vraiment faite pour nous. Dès qu'elle eut mon accord, elle ne perdit pas de temps pour qu'on fasse les papiers et qu'on l'achète. Elle nous avait même interdit, de payer les travaux pour la décoration ou d'y participer. Ils en faisaient vraiment beaucoup trop pour nous. Les frères d'Edward s'étaient associés à leurs parents pour les aider dans les travaux et payer une partie de la décoration. Cela faisait déjà un mois depuis que nous avions visité la maison et nous n'avions pas eu le droit de l'approcher, juste de signer les papiers de la vente. Je savais qu'ils allaient en avoir pour quelques semaines encore à tout finir.

En attendant avec Edward nous étions dans les cartons. Nous préparions notre futur emménagement. Et c'est comme ça que je me suis rendue compte que nous avions plein de choses que nous gardions et qui ne nous servaient à rien. Le tri dans nos affaires n'était vraiment pas de trop. Les vacances étaient réellement les bienvenues pour nous avancer dans tout ce bazar. Rosalie et Alice avaient tenu à venir nous aider. Elles auraient pu rester tranquillement chez elles à préparer Noël, mais non. Et Alice malgré le fait qu'elle était dans son 6ème mois de grossesse pétait encore plus la forme et voulait participer.

**« Alice tu devrais te reposer un peu assied toi, on va s'occuper de ça.**

**Mais non je peux le faire ! Je pète la forme Bella !**

**Je le vois bien, mais pense au bébé. Aller assied toi sur le lit je te passe les vêtements que je ne garde pas.**

**Très bien… » **Alice s'exécuta à contre cœur et je commençais le tri de mes vêtements**. « Bella ne me dis pas que tu vas jeter ça ! Elle est superbe cette robe !**

**Mais je ne la mets plus, prend-là si tu veux.**

**Et ce pantalon ! Et cette chemise ! Tu sais qu'on pourrait les remettre à la mode ! Je peux leur donner un nouveau look ! »** Ah lala, Alice et son goût pour la mode, j'avais vraiment choisi la mauvaise personne pour faire du tri… Depuis qu'elle avait monté son magasin de vêtements, c'était devenu pire qu'avant. Elle avait un succès fou et créait la plupart de ses vêtements. On ne pouvait pas lui reprocher qu'elle n'était pas inventive. Tout ce qu'elle concevait était magnifique. **« Dis je peux les garder pour ma boutique, j'ai pleins d'idées pour les modifier.**

**Oui, prends tout ce que tu veux. »** Lui dis-je en souriant.

**« Merci t'es la meilleure ! » **Son enthousiasme me fit rire et je continuai mon tri. J'allais poser une vieille robe sur le tas de ce que je ne voulais plus quand Alice me cria après.

**« STOP ! Celle-là tu la gardes, hors de question que tu t'en sépares !**

**Mais pourquoi ?**

**Regarde la Bella, c'est une des robes les plus jolies que tu ais. Tu serais ravissante avec pour Noël.**

**Hum…le problème c'est qu'elle a un ou deux trous et elle est un peu abîmée.**

**Passe-la moi je vais t'arranger ça.**

**Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais toi ?**

**Et non, tu me connais. Laisse-moi une demi-heure et je t'en fais une merveille ! Tu peux me passer ma trousse de couture s'il te plait ? Elle est dans mon sac. »** Je lui passais donc son nécessaire de couture et la regardais faire. C'était impressionnant de la voir, elle avait de vrais doigts de fée ! Elle maniait les tissus avec une telle facilité, moi il y aurait longtemps que je me serais piquée avec une aiguille ou coupée avec les ciseaux. Comme elle l'avait dit, il lui avait suffis d'une demi-heure pour faire de ma vieille robe une merveille ! Elle avait coupé les manches, pour que je puisse la nouer autour du cou. Elle avait aussi agrandi le décolleté pour mettre ma poitrine en valeur et avait rajouté un ruban bleu électrique, juste au-dessous, qui se nouait dans le dos. Elle était devenue encore plus belle que la robe de base qu'elle était.

**« Alice, elle est magnifique tu as vraiment un don pour la couture ! »** Elle me fit un grand sourire.

**« Essaye la ! »** Je me dépêchais de prendre la robe et d'aller l'enfiler. Elle moulait et mettait parfaitement mes formes en valeurs. Elle avait eu l'œil pour me la réajuster**. « Alors qu'est-ce que tu penses de ton œuvre ?**

**Parfait ! Hum attends j'ai oublié un file là. Voilà maintenant c'est parfait. Grâce à moi tu n'as plus besoin de chercher une tenue pour Noël.**

**Oui merci beaucoup. »** Je l'embrassais et la serrais dans mes bras quand je sentis le bébé donner un coup. Alice porta les mains sur son ventre pour le caresser.

**« ça y est tu es réveillé toi ! »** Rosalie arriva au même moment.

**« Bella tu es magnifique !**

**Merci, mais il faut féliciter Alice c'est son œuvre.**

**Oh c'était trois fois rien. Si tu veux, Rose, je passerai chez toi pour faire du rafistolage aussi.**

**Si tu appelles ça du rafistolage, je veux bien te donner toute ma garde-robe ! » **Elle nous fit rire.

**« Viens toucher mon ventre, le bébé bouge. »** Rosalie s'approcha et posa la main sur le ventre d'Alice.

**« Tu ne veux toujours pas savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon ?**

**Non on veut garder la surprise pour le jour « J » même si j'avoue que parfoisj'ai envie de savoir.**

**Moi ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ça soit une petite princesse. **

**Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire ça Bella ?**

**Je ne sais pas, un pressentiment.**

**Moi je pense comme Bella aussi. » **Dit Rosalie. **« A chaque fois que ça parle de mode, elle donne des coups.**

**Ça veut peut-être dire « arrêtez, ça me saoule je m'en fiche moi, je suis un garçon ! »** Dit Alice en prenant une grosse voix qui nous fit rire.

**« Non moi je suis sûr que c'est une fille.**

**On verra bien dans trois mois quand il sera prêt à découvrir le monde ! » **Je souris

**« Au fait, Rosalie vous en êtes ou avec Emmett de ce côté-là ?**

**Hum…pas grand-chose pour le moment, ça n'a pas l'air de vouloir venir. Je désespère.**

**Oh ne t'en fais pas, ça arrivera quand tu t'y attendras le moins, crois-moi ! C'est ce qui s'est passé pour moi.**

**Tu as sûrement raison, Esmé m'a dit la même chose. En tout cas Emmett prend la tâche très au sérieux !**

**Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui ! Il en profite comme ça. »** Ris-je. On continua à passer l'après-midi à papoter toutes les trois sur mon lit, jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett et Jasper viennent chercher leurs compagnes.

Le soir du réveillon Alice avait tenu à ce que nous nous préparions toutes à la villa. Une fois habillées nous nous aidions à nous coiffer et nous maquiller. Les garçons ne devaient pas tarder à venir nous rejoindre. Et Alice avait tenu à ce que nous fassions notre entrée qu'une fois qu'ils seraient là. Elle avait créé la robe de Rosalie et d'Esmé comme la mienne, et tenait à ce qu'elles ne soient dévoilées qu'au dernier moment.

**« Les filles descendez on attend plus que vous ! »** Cria Emmett.

**« Ah je crois que c'est l'heure on peut y aller. »** Nous dit Alice. Elle nous donna un ordre de passage pour descendre les escaliers, de façon à faire un mini défilé. Esmé descendit la première avec une robe longue couleur prune. Carlisle avait un grand sourire en la voyant et lui tendit la main avant de lui donner un baiser sur la joue. Rosalie la suivit et on put voir Emmett ouvrir grand la bouche. Elle avait une longue robe rose fendue sur le côté qui laissait voir sa jambe. Sa robe était très sexy. Quand elle arriva devant lui, elle lui referma la bouche en lui poussant le menton avec un doigt, ce qui nous fit rire.

**« Tu vas baver si tu continues mon cœur…**

**Tu es sûre qu'on doit passer la soirée ici et qu'on ne peut pas rentrer tout de suite ? »** Elle rit

**« Oui sûre et certaine, tu devras attendre.**

**Oh ce n'est pas juste… »** On sourit et je descendis à mon tour. Edward me dévorait des yeux et vint me prendre par la taille une fois que je fus en bas.

**« Tu es magnifique ma chérie.**

**Merci, mais c'est le travail d'Alice.**

**Tu es belle sans ça. »** Je rougis et regardais Alice descendre à son tour. Elle était très belle dans sa petite robe noire de maternité qu'elle avait faite. Elle était toute simple mais très élégante. Jasper alla l'aider à descendre et lui caressa le ventre en l'embrassant sur la joue. On suivit Esmé et Carlisle pour prendre l'apéritif dans le salon, tout en discutant. Puis on passait au repas dans cette même ambiance détendue dans la rigolade. A la fin du repas j'allais aider Esmé à faire la vaisselle en attendant l'heure des cadeaux.

**« Tu as encore fait un succulent repas! Il faudra que tu me donnes le secret pour ton dessert, je n'y arrive jamais ! »** Elle rit

**« Ce n'est pas bien compliqué, je te montrerais si tu veux. Mais merci beaucoup ce n'était pas grand-chose.**

**Je ne trouve pas, tu as le truc pour la cuisine. **

**Tu te débrouilles bien aussi.**

**C'est loin d'être à ton niveau. » **Elle sourit et Emmett nous appela tout excité pour ouvrir les cadeaux. On aurait dit un petit garçon. On se souhaita tous un joyeux Noël et la distribution des cadeaux commença. Alice, comme à son habitude, nous avait offert des vêtements. Esmé et Carlisle, eux, c'était la maison. Quant à Emmett et Rosalie, ils nous avaient offert « le guide des parents parfaits ».

**« Merci beaucoup Emmett on te retournera la pareille quand ça sera ton tour » **dit Edward en rigolant.

**« Avec plaisir frangin ! »** Il lui sourit et me donna mon cadeau. Je l'ouvris pour y découvrir un bracelet avec son prénom gravé sur un pendentif en forme de cœur. Il y avait fait poser un petit diamant au coin. C'était magnifique.

**« Merci mon cœur c'est magnifique ! » **Je l'embrassais.

**« Tu pourras y faire ajouter le nom de notre enfant dessus. »** Je souriais encore plus en entendant cela, ça ne pouvait pas me faire plus plaisir et je l'embrassais de nouveau.

**« Tiens c'est ton cadeau. Ce n'est pas grand-chose à côté… »** Il l'ouvrit et découvrit la montre qu'il avait repéré il y a quelques jours.

**« Merci mon amour il me plait beaucoup. C'était celle que je voulais ! »** Il sourit et m'embrassa en me caressant la joue. Nous continuâmes à nous distribuer nos cadeaux dans la joie. J'étais vraiment heureuse en ce jour de Noël entourée de lui et notre famille.

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

**J'attends vos avis ^^**

**Bisous Nessie =D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou tout le monde ! ^^**

**Encore merci à tous pour votre soutiens **

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Chap 11 Pov Edward**

Ça faisait plus d'une semaine qu'on avait emménagée dans notre nouvelle maison. Et Bella était toujours émerveillée en la voyant. Quand ma mère nous avait enfin donné le feu vert pour la découvrir nous étions restés sans voix. Ils avaient fait de la maison qui était déjà très belle un vrai palace ! Toutes les pièces avaient une décoration dans un style différent et avaient des couleurs chaudes. Tout correspondait à notre style. Bella était ravie ! Seule la chambre du bébé n'était pas faite, ne sachant pas si on aurait une fille ou un garçon. Mais je ne doutais pas que ma mère avait déjà tout prévu.

Nous avions aménagé quelques jours après les fêtes puis avions repris le travail. Cependant le soir nous continuions toujours en train de déballer nos cartons.

**« ça y est j'ai fini mon dernier carton ! »** M'annonça Bella toute souriante.

**« Attend… »** Je posai le dernier livre sur la bibliothèque. **« Moi aussi !**

**On est officiellement et définitivement installé chez nous ! »** Je souris et l'embrassais. J'aimais la voir heureuse comme ça. elle était de plus en plus belle.

**« Et si on allait tester notre super baignoire histoire de se détendre un peu ?**

**Oh oui bonne idée ! Je vais faire couler l'eau ! »** Bella partit en courant le faire pendant que j'allais jeter les derniers cartons. En revenant je l'entendis crier et me précipitai la rejoindre pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ça va ? »** Je trouvais Bella debout sur le bord de la baignoire complètement apeurée.

**« Là ! Il y a une énorme araignée ! Vite, vite tue la ! »** Je cherchais l'araignée.

**« Mais elle est où ? Elle est grosse comment ?**

**Elle était là, elle est énorme ! »** Elle me montrait la taille avec ses mains. Et je ris.

**« Ne me dis pas qu'elle est aussi grosse qu'un Granola ?**

**Mais si elle est énorme ! Et ne ris pas ce n'est pas drôle… ah elle est là ! »** Je me retournais et attrapais l'araignée avec un mouchoir pour la mettre dehors. Elle était beaucoup plus petite que ce qu'elle m'avait dit, bien sûr, et je la rejoignis en riant.

**« C'est bon il n'y a plus de danger. Spiderman est parti tu es sauvée !** **»** Je l'attrapais pour la faire descendre et elle m'embrassa sur la joue.

**« Merci mon héros ! »** Je ris de plus belle.

**« Tu me flattes, mais elle était toute petit à côté de ce que tu m'as montré. C'était loin d'être un Granola.**

**Mais non elle était énorme ! Et arrête de te moquer de moi…**

**Mais non mon amour je ne me moque pas. Allez j'arrête de t'embêter promis» **Je souris et l'embrassais sur le front.

**« Aller prenons ce bain. »** Je stoppais l'eau qui coulait toujours. Et me mis dedans. Bella me rejoignis et s'installa contre moi. Je l'enlaçais et elle me caressa les bras**. « Tu crois qu'on va bientôt avoir un appel de l'agence d'adoption ? Je trouve que c'est long.**

**Elle nous avait prévenu que ça risquait de l'être. Mais quand on l'aura ça sera le bébé le plus heureux du monde !**

**C'est normal ça sera nous ses parents ! »** Je ris.

**« ça va les chevilles ?**

**Super bien ! »** On rit tous les deux. Et je commençais à la laver doucement. **« Hum…et si on faisait une soirée karaoké pour fêter l'aménagement et remercier tout le monde ?**

**Oui bonne idée. Ça fera notre pendaison de crémaillère.**

**Oui ! Et on se déguise pour chaque chanson. Je demanderais à Alice de m'aider à tout préparer.**

**Ça me va. Moi je m'occupe d'inviter tout le monde. On dit vendredi, ça ira pour préparer ?**

**Oui ça sera parfait.**

**D'accord. »** Je laissais mes mains se balader sur son corps pour la caresser.

**« Monsieur Cullen aurait une petite idée derrière la tête ? »** Me demanda-t-elle en souriant.

**« C'est fort possible… » **Je continuais et commençait à cajoler son intimité. Bella se cambrait en se mordant la lèvre et j'insérais un doigt en elle puis un deuxième tout en continuant à lui donner du plaisir. Je l'entendis haleter doucement en frissonnant sous le plaisir de mes caresses. J'aimais la sentir comme ça contre moi. Quand elle vint je portais mes doigts à ma bouche pour les lécher et Bella se mit face à moi pour m'embrasser.

**« Viens avec moi… »** Elle m'entraina dans la chambre et me poussa sur le lit avant de se mettre à cheval sur moi et de me mordiller les tétons. Mon dieu ce que j'aimais quand elle était comme ça. Je retrouvais ma tigresse. Elle descendit petit à petit en m'embrassant avant de prendre mon sexe en bouche. Elle le lécha sur toute la longueur et le caressa. Puis le prit entièrement dans sa bouche et commença des vas et viens qui me firent gémir de plus en plus. Je ne tardais pas à venir en elle. Ma tigresse releva la tête pour me regarder droit dans les yeux avant d'avaler ma semence et de nettoyer mon sexe. Je lui souris tendrement et lui caressai la joue

**« Ma tigresse est de retour !**

**Oh oui et ce n'est pas fini ! »** Elle m'embrassa avec force et me mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, ce qui éveilla mon sexe de nouveau. Elle continuait en positionnant mon sexe à son entrée. Ne pouvant plus patienter je la pénétrais en un coup de rein qui lui fit échapper un cri. Elle commença à onduler son corps sur le mien, mes mains se posèrent instinctivement sur ses hanches pour suivre son mouvement. Nous poussâmes des cris de jouissance en même temps, et quand Bella eu son orgasme, elle se cambra en arrière en me griffant le torse, ce qui redoubla l'intensité de mon cri. Elle s'écroula sur moi un grand sourire sur les lèvres. **« Je t'aime Edward…**

**Je t'aime aussi mon amour. »** Je lui caressais le dos et nous nous endormîmes ainsi tous les deux.

Le vendredi soir nous accueillîmes tout le monde pour la soirée. Même le père de Bella avait décidé de venir à la plus grande joie de celle-ci. Elle ne le voyait pas beaucoup à cause de son travail. Ma mère l'avait aidée à préparer pleins de petites choses à grignoter pendant qu'avec Alice nous nous occupions de la décoration et de tout mettre en place.

Une fois tout le monde réuni, nous primes l'apéro en discutant, puis Bella nous expliqua comment elle voulait procéder pour le jeu.

**« Alors pour notre soirée Karaoké avec Alice nous avons sélectionné plusieurs chansons. Tout le monde en tirera une au hasard et devra se déguiser en fonction de la chanson. Puis à la fin il tirera dans l'autre panier pour désigner une autre personne. Si on tombe sur un duo, on aura juste à piocher pour trouver son partenaire.**

**Hum la soirée va être amusante ! »** Dit Emmett en se frottant les mains.

**« Bé tiens gros malin tu commences ! »** Alice lui tendit le panier pour piocher.

**« Oh ça va. Usher ****DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again.**

**Tu as de la chance tu commences doucement. «** Emmett fila se préparer, et je lançais la musique avec le clip et les paroles pour qu'il commence. Il nous fit une imitation parfaite de Usher et nous fit rire en prenant la pose à la fin. Alice avait mis une caméra sur pied pour filmer le spectacle.

**« Bon qui sera ma prochaine victime… » **Il piocha dans le panier. **« Ah ah !**** Ma belle-sœur adorée. Allez Bella c'est à toi ! »** Ma douce se leva en souriant et tira un papier.

**« Cool ! I kissed a girl de Katy Perry." **Elle fila se changer et revint dans une tenue un peu trop sexy pour être montrée à tout ce monde à mon goût. Elle était habillée avec un corset et porte jarretelle comme la chanteuse dans le clip. Je restais bouche bée devant sa prestation. Elle était super sexy ! Elle alla sur les genoux de Rosalie à la fin et fit semblant de l'embrasser. Les garçons sifflaient et applaudissaient devant sa prestation. Elle me rejoignit et m'embrassa. **« Alors ça ta plu ?**

**Oh oui ! Tu étais magnifique, mais change toi je ne veux pas que d'autres profitent de cette vue magnifique ! »** Elle rit et alla se changer avant de tirer mon nom.

**« Ah je vais avoir besoin d'un partenaire ! ****C'est I'm sexy and I know it de LMFAO."** Je piochais. **"Jasper à toi l'honneur!**

**J'espère que vous avez prévu le slip léopard les filles !"** Dit-t-il en allant se changer avec moi. Eff**r**ectivement elles avaient bien prévu les slips léopard avec les tenues appropriées. On allait avoir une sacrée allure avec tout ça. On se mit en place et commença notre show. Jasper se lâchait complètement. Il se mit même à danser comme eux ! Au moment du refrain on se regarda et retira notre pantalon pour nous retrouver en slip léopard rose fluo pour moi et orange pour lui. Tout le monde était plié en deux pendant qu'on continuait notre numéro.

**« Ils sont trop fort ! » **Cria Emmett avant de nous prendre en photo. Quand on eut fini je tirais un papier.

**« Maman c'est à toi ! »** Ma mère piocha my heart will go on de Céline Dion. Rosalie et Bella l'aidèrent à se préparer. Et c'est une Esmé blonde que nous retrouvâmes dans une interprétation parfaite de la chanson. Elle l'imitait parfaitement bien avec toutes ses mimiques. Ensuite ce fut le tour de mon père et Charlie pour nous interpréter barbie girl de Aqua. C'était à mourir de rire ils se m'étaient vraiment à fond dans la peau de leurs personnages. Alice nous fit une Shakira endiablée, malgré ses 7 mois de grossesse elle avait un sacré déhanché ! On eut droit à S&M de Rihanna avec une Rosalie toute en cuire pour le plus grand bonheur d'Emmett.

La soirée se finit avec un Emmett en Tina Turner, Jasper en Beyonce dans single lady's, Carlisle et Charlie en Village People, Rosalie en Lady Gaga, Esmé en Madonna, Alice en Micheal Jackson, Bella en moi en 50 Cents et moi en Amy Winehouse. Je vous laisse imaginer le tableau. En tout cas on a bien rigolé toute la soirée.

Le lendemain nous avions de quoi nettoyer, il y avait un beau bazar qui prouvait qu'on s'était bien amusé la veille. J'aidais Bella à nettoyer et sortis les poubelles. En y allant, je découvris quelque chose sur le pas de ma porte…

**Ah ah mystère qu'est-ce qu'il se cache derrière…**

**J'attends vos avis ^^**

**Bisous Nessie =D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou tout le monde ! ^^**

**Encore merci à tous pour votre soutiens **

**Et un gros merci à ma correctrice ! ^^**

**Je tiens à vous dire aussi avant que vous lisiez ce chapitre que ce que j'ai écrit reste une histoire et donc ne sera pas exactement comme la réalité. Je me suis renseigné avant d'écrire, mais les procédures sont assez lourdes et compliqué donc je les ai simplifiés à ma sauce lol.**

**Voilà, voilà !**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^**

**Chap 12 Pov Bella**

Un bébé ?! Mais qui pouvait bien abandonner son enfant comme ça dans un froid pareil ! J'avais entendu Edward crier en ouvrant la porte pour me dire de venir en vitesse. C'est en arrivant que je découvris une ravissante petite fille, elle avait l'air d'un nourrisson qui sortait juste de la maternité. Elle avait la peau pâle et quelques cheveux châtains sur le crâne qui formaient un petit duvet. Je la pris dans mes bras et la ramenait à l'intérieur pour qu'elle soit au chaud. Elle était toute recroquevillée dans ses couvertures et avait les mains gelées. Je m'assis devant la cheminée tout en la câlinant pour la réchauffer.

**« Mais qui a bien pu te faire ça… abandonner une petite merveille comme ça. Il faut vraiment être sans cœur pour oser abandonner son enfant ainsi !**

**Bella regarde il y a un mot sur la couverture. »** Il l'attrapa et lut.

_**« Prenez ma fille je vous la confie.  
Je sais que vous en prendrez grand soin.  
Je ne peux pas m'occuper d'elle, ni ne peux lui offrir une vie  
remplie de joie et de bonheur.  
Je sais qu'elle trouvera cela à vos côté. »**_

**« Il faut qu'on l'amène à l'hôpital et qu'on prévienne la police.**

**Mais, Edward, pourquoi ne pas la garder ?**

**Ma chérie, je sais que c'est ton rêve le plus cher, mais d'abord on doit s'assurer qu'elle n'a rien et que cette enfant a bien été abandonnée.**

**Très bien… » **Je continuais à câliner cette petite poupée pendant qu'Edward prévenait ses parents. On partit peu de temps après pour l'hôpital. Carlisle nous y attendait avec un collègue.

**« C'est le docteur Smith qui va s'occuper d'ausculter cette petite. Vous l'avez trouvée seule ce matin devant votre porte ?**

**Oui, il y avait juste ce mot avec, pas d'autre information.**

**Très bien, Bella, tu peux accompagner le docteur Smith pour les examens si tu le souhaites. »** J'avais gardé le petit ange serré contre moi en la câlinant.

**« D'accord merci. »** Je suivis donc le médecin.

**« Edward il faut qu'on fasse venir la Police, pour qu'ils effectuent t des recherches sur cette enfant. Viens avec moi dans mon bureau on sera plus au calme. »** Edward suivit son père pour prévenir la Police et répondre à leurs questions, pendant que le médecin examinait le bébé. On rejoignit Edward et Carlisle une demi-heure plus tard, les forces de l'ordre étaient avec eux. La petite n'avait rien ouf !

**« Elle est en parfaite santé ! Mais je pense que c'est un nouveau-né. Il faudrait faire des recherches sur les registres des dernières naissances dans les hôpitaux aux alentours. »** Nous dit le docteur Smith.

**« Oui c'est ce que j'allais ordonner de faire justement. » **Nous dit l'agent de police. **« On aura peut-être une piste plus sérieuse pour retrouver la mère de cet enfant. En attendant nous allons être obligés de la placer dans un foyer d'acceuil.**

**Dans un foyer ! Mais on ne peut pas la garder avec nous en attendant ?**

**Non madame, je suis désolé c'est la procédure, on ne peut pas vous donner l'autorisation de garder cette enfant s'il a une famille. Je vais devoir l'emmener avec moi.**

**Non… »** Je serais mon petit ange contre moi. Je ne voulais pas la lui laisser. Si cette enfant avait été posée devant notre porte c'était peut-être un signe du destin. Maintenant que j'avais enfin trouvé un enfant je ne voulais pas qu'on me l'enlève.

**« Mon amour soit raisonnable et laisse l'Agent faire son travail s'il te plaît… »**Edward essayait de me convaincre et je dus me résigner à laisser l'Agent prendre ma princesse à contre cœur.

**« Bien, elle sera placée en foyer. Si vous le souhaitez-vous pourrez lui rendre visite autant que vous le voudrez en attendant qu'on retrouve la trace de ses parents. Cela peut prendre du temps. Je vois bien que vous y êtes très attachée madame. Si cette enfant a bien été abandonnée, il vous sera possible de l'adopter. »** Je souris à cette idée et j'espérais de tout cœur qu'on puisse avoir cette chance.

**« Je vous remercie monsieur on passera demain pour savoir dans quel foyer vous l'avez placée. »** Dit Edward avant que l'Agent de Police ne parte avec mon ange dans les bras. Je regardais Edward.

**« Je veux ce bébé ! Je veux qu'on puisse l'adopter !**

**Attends déjà que les services sociaux nous donne leur accord. Il faut aussi qu'on en parle à Mme Denali. » **Je soupirais.

**« Pourquoi les choses ne peuvent pas être simples… »** Edward sourit et m'embrassa sur le front.

**« ça va aller, j'ai lu le mot et je pense que c'est plus sur la bonne voie pour que vous puissiez l'adopter plutôt que le contraire. La personne qui l'a écrite avait plutôt l'air d'avoir des soucis pour pouvoir s'en occuper.**

**Hum…merci Carlisle on verra bien. Mais j'aimerais tant pouvoir l'adopter. Elle est belle et si fragile…**

**Pour le moment rien n'est joué ma chérie, il faut qu'on attende un peu. Mais si on peut je te promets qu'on fera tout pour l'adopter.**

**C'est vrai ? Oh Edward merci ! »** Je l'embrassais passionnément.

**« Aller viens rentrons. Merci papa pour ton aide.**

**Mais c'est tout à fait normal. Tenez-moi au courant de ce qu'ils trouveront.**

**Oui pas de souci. »** Nous dîmes au revoir à Carlisle et nous rentrâmes chez nous.

Quelques jours après nous allâmes à notre rendez-vous chez Mme Denali pour l'informer de notre choix. Elle nous conseilla et nous aida à avoir plus de réponse auprès des policiers, pour savoir où ils en étaient dans leurs recherches.

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**Bisou à tous Nessie =D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Coucou tout le monde ! ^^**

**Merci à celles qui m'envoi des reviews ça me fait plaisir d'en recevoir. XD**

**Et un gros merci à ma correctrice ! ^^**

**Voyons maintenant ou en son Edward et Bella avec ce bébé XD**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^**

**Chap 13 Pov Edward**

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la découverte de la petite puce que Bella convoitait tant. Nous étions allés la voir au foyer tous les jours en attendant de la police, une réponse qui fut bien longue à venir. Nous l'avions reçue le jour où Alice accouchait de sa magnifique petite fille. Elle était née le 10 mars au matin et ressemblait beaucoup à sa maman. Jasper était fou de joie et n'arrêtait pas de crier à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était devenu père.

**« ça y est je suis papa ! Elena est née ! »** Criait Jasper dans le téléphone.

**« C'est vrai félicitation frangin ! **

**Merci ! Elle est magnifique c'est le plus beau bébé du monde ! Il faut vite que tu viennes la voir ! » **Je ris en l'entendant s'extasier sur son bonheur.

**« Oui on arrive tout de suite. A tout à l'heure. » **Je raccrochai et allai voir ma douce. **« Mon amour Alice a accouché ils ont eu une petite fille qui s'appelle Elena.**

**Oh c'est vrai ? Je suis si contente pour eux !**

**Viens on va aller les voir.**

**Oh oui je veux voir à quoi ressemble ma filleule! »** Je souris et nous conduisais à l'hôpital pour aller féliciter les nouveaux parents. Bella embrassa Jasper et sera Alice dans ses bras. **« Je suis si contente pour vous ! Félicitations à tous les deux !**

**Merci viens la voir. »** Alice lui présenta le berceau dans lequel la petite princesse était en train de dormir. Elle était très jolie avec ses joues toutes roses et ses petits cheveux bruns. C'était vraiment un beau bébé.

**« Oh elle est magnifique Alice, vous avez bien travaillé tous les deux ! Elle ressemble beaucoup à sa maman.**

**Merci Bella. »** Alice nous sourit toute heureuse et Jasper vint l'embrasser tendrement. **« ça va être l'heure du biberon, tu veux lui donner ?**

**Si tu me le proposes, je ne peux pas refuser ! »** Dit Bella en souriant. Une infirmière arriva au même moment pour apporter le fameux biberon de mademoiselle, et Bella alla s'installer dans le fauteuil avec pour le lui donner. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en la voyant si heureuse avec, un bébé dans les bras. Je les pris en photo pour immortaliser cet instant.

**« La première photo de la marraine et sa filleule, regarde comme vous êtes belles ! »** Je m'assis sur l'accoudoir pour lui montrer la photo et les embrassais toutes les deux. **« Alors Alice comment tu te sens ?**

**Un peu fatiguée mais vraiment très heureuse de pouvoir enfin admirer ma fille. »** Jasper l'embrassait sur la tête.

**« Et tu as été formidable pour la mettre au monde.**

**Je n'y serais pas arrivée sans toi.**

**Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose c'est toi qui a fait tout le travail.**

**Mais tu étais là pour me soutenir.**

**En tout cas vous avez une magnifique petite fille »** Dis-je.

**« Oui le plus beau bébé du monde ! Regarde-la avec ses petites mains, ses petits yeux verts, ses petites joues roses ! Et son petit nez, il est tout petit tout mignon comme celui d'Alice ! Elle est trop belle ma fille ! »** On se regardait avec Bella et nous nous mimes à rire. **« Bah quoi vous la trouvez pas belle ma fille ?**

**Si, si elle est magnifique on te la dit. Mais tu es complètement gaga mon pote !**

**Ce n'est absolument pas vrai !**

**Désolé de te contre dire mon cœur, mais ton frère a raison.**

**Quoi toi aussi tu es contre moi ? C'est une mutinerie ! Viens là ma princesse il y a que toi qui m'aime ! » **Jasper prit sa fille dans ses bras et alla la câliner dans son coin sous nos rires. Qui aurait cru que Jasper, qui avait du mal à montrer ses sentiments, serait aussi gaga devant ce petit être ? C'était agréable de le voir comme ça.

Mon téléphone se mit à sonner à ce moment-là et je sortis pour répondre.

**« Mr Cullen, ici le sergent Uley, c'est au sujet de l'enfant que vous avez trouvé. **

**Vous avez des nouvelles de sa famille ?**

**Oui. Pouvez-vous passer dans la journée avec votre femme ? Il faut qu'on parle de cela au calme.**

**Oui bien sûr, je la tiens au courant. On arrive dès que possible.**

**Merci à tout à l'heure dans ce cas. »** Il raccrochait. Ça y est on y était. Nous allions enfin savoir si nous aurions la possibilité d'adopter cette petite ou non. Bella allait surement être ravi que nous ayons enfin une réponse, en espérant qu'elle soit bonne. J'entrai dans la chambre.

**« Qui étais-ce ? »** Demanda Bella.

**« Le sergent Uley qui s'occupe de l'enquête sur la petite. Il veut nous voir.**

**Ils ont enfin trouvé ?**

**Ils ont retrouvé la trace de la famille mais je ne sais rien de plus.**

**D'accord. On doit y allé quand ?**

**Il a demandé à ce qu'on passe dans la journée.**

**On peut y allé maintenant !**

**Tu ne voulais pas profiter de ta filleule?**

**Elle a raison, vous feriez mieux d'y aller tout de suite. Le suspens va être trop long sinon. »** Nous dit Alice. «** Allez chercher votre bébé ! » **Elle sourit.

**« Merci Alice, on revient demain vous voir, promis !**

**Aller oust ! Et qui sait on aura peut-être notre bébé le même jour !**

**On risque de devoir attendre quand même un peu.**

**Oui appelez-moi pour me dire ! Je veux tout savoir !**

**Promis ! »** Nous les embrassâmes tous les trois et filâmes au commissariat. Le sergent Uley nous accueillit directement à notre arrivée.

**« Bonjour Mr et Mme Cullen. Venez dans mon bureau je vous prie. »** Nous le suivîmes et nous nous asseyâmes. **« bien je voulais vous parler de l'enquête au sujet de la petite fille que vous avez trouvée.**

**Vous avez retrouvé sa famille ? »** Dit Bella un peu précipitamment. Le sergent sourit.

**« Laissez-moi parler madame s'il vous plait. Effectivement, grâce à nos recherches dans les hôpitaux nous savons que l'enfant est née le 20 décembre, mais nous n'avons pas trouvé son nom. Par contre nous avons celui de la mère ce qui nous a permis de la retrouver. Elle était une stripteaseuse d'un bar de mauvaise fréquentation du centre de Seattle.**

**Pourquoi dites-vous était ? Elle est morte ?**

**Oui il y a quelques jours. On l'a retrouvée dans l'appartement d'un de ses clients morte d'une overdose avec lui. »** Bella porta les mains à sa bouche.

**« Oh mon dieu ! **

**On suppose qu'elle a abandonné sa fille à cause de sa situation. Son mot est cohérent avec cette théorie.**

**Et pour l'enfant ? Que va-t-il se passer ? Vous avez trouvé une trace de sa famille pour qu'ils s'en occupent ? »** Bella me mit un coup de coude discret pour me signaler son désaccord avec ma question.

**« Non, nous n'avons retrouvé personne. L'enfant va devoir rester en foyer jusqu'à ce qu'on lui trouve une famille adoptive. » **A cette annonce je vis Bella me faire un grand sourire.

**« Edward s'il te plait prenons-la !**

**Oui mon amour je te l'ai promis. On n'a plus qu'à appeler Mme Denali pour lui confirmer notre choix.**

**Oh je suis si heureuse Edward ! »** Elle se jeta dans mes bras pour m'embrasser passionnément. Le sergent se racla la gorge.

**« Je suis content pour vous deux, que vous puissiez l'adopter si le juge donne son accord. Vous avez l'air d'un couple uni et parfait pour élever un enfant. Je n'ai plus qu'à transférer le dossier à votre agence d'adoption et vous souhaiter bon courage pour que vous y arriviez. La route risque encore d'être un peu longue.**

**Merci beaucoup Sergent. »** Nous lui serrâmes la main et nous repartîmes aussi heureux l'un que l'autre. A peine sortis du commissariat que Bella se précipita sur son téléphone pour annoncer la nouvelle à tout le monde. Moi je m'occupais de prévenir Mme Denali sur le résultat de l'enquête.

**« Bien Mr Cullen je m'occupe de tout ça. Je n'ai plus qu'à envoyer vos papiers au juge pour l'accord final de l'adoption. Et prévenir le foyer pour que vous puissiez remplir les papiers et récupérer l'enfant.**

**Quand pourra-t-on y aller ?**

**D'ici la semaine prochaine le temps que tout se mette en place. Je vous recontacterai pour vous dire quel jour exactement et qu'on se retrouve là-bas.**

**Très bien merci beaucoup Mme Denali au revoir. »** Je raccrochais et tins au courant Bella qui se mit à sauter de joie en criant comme une folle toute heureuse. Nous allions enfin avoir la famille dont nous rêvions.

**Alors ce chapitre vous à plus ? J'attends vos avis ^^**

**Bisou à tous Nessie =D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Coucou tout le monde ! ^^**

**Merci à celles qui m'envoi des reviews ça me fait plaisir d'en recevoir. XD**

**Et un gros merci à ma correctrice ! ^^ **

**Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^**

**Chap 14 Pov Bella**

Je vérifiais une dernière fois que je n'avais rien oublié d'acheter dans la chambre destinée à la princesse, avant de partir la chercher.

**« Bella, combien de fois encore tu vas recompter tout ce qu'il nous faut. Tout est là Rosalie et ma mère te l'ont dit aussi.**

**Je sais mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, j'ai l'impression qu'on a oublié quelque chose…**

**Non on a les couches et le nécessaire de toilette, les jeux, les vêtements, la nourriture…**

**On a oublié le doudou ! Elle ne peut pas ne pas avoir de doudou ! Il faut qu'on aille lui en acheter un vite avant d'aller la chercher.**

**D'accord prend tes affaires on y va. On a rendez-vous dans une heure au foyer.**

**Oui alors vite, vite, vite ! »** J'attrapais mes affaires et me dépêchai d'aller dans la voiture. Comment avais-je pu oublier le doudou ? ça aurait dû être mon premier achat… Edward nous amena au magasin spécialisé et je zigzaguais entre les différents rayons. Il y avait tellement de doudous différents que je n'arrivais pas à choisir.

**« Bella il faut vraiment que tu te décides il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps.**

**Je sais mais ils sont tous si mignons…**

**Et que penses-tu de celui-là ?**

**Hum…non ça fait trop garçon. »** Edward reposa le énième doudou désespéré. Et c'est là que je le vis… le doudou parfait ! C'était un petit Panpan tout mignon et tout doux, parfait pour notre petite princesse. **« Edward regarde. C'est celui-là qu'il lui faut !**

**Ah bé enfin ! » **Il attrapa le lapin et me le donna.

**« Tu peux m'en donner un deuxième ? Il faut qu'elle en ait un de rechange pour quand on le lavera. Et arrête de râler.**

**Je ne râle pas.**

**Mouai… »** Je fis la moue, ce qui le fit sourire et il m'embrassa.

**« Non c'est vrai tu as raison c'est le doudou parfait. Mais c'était juste un peu long pour le choisir. Tu es sûre qu'il en faut deux ?**

**Oui, sauf si tu préfères l'entendre pleurer pendant des heures parce qu'elle n'aura pas son doudou.**

**Hum…non prenons en un deuxième. On a ce qu'il faut en sucette ?**

**Oui. Allez viens on va être en retard sinon. »** J'allais payer le doudou et le garder contre moi tout le long de la route, en imaginant notre fille avec. Madame Denali nous attendait en arrivant.

**« Bonjour Mr et Mme Cullen vous allez bien ?**

**Très bien merci et vous ? » **Lui demanda Edward en lui serrant la main.

**« Très bien aussi. Alors prêts pour le grand jour ?**

**Oh oui ! Il me tarde de pouvoir enfin la ramener à la maison ! »** Elle sourit devant mon enthousiasme.

**« Alors allons-vite finir ces papiers. »** Nous la suivîmes à l'intérieur jusque dans le bureau de la directrice du foyer.

**« Bien, installez-vous je vous prie. Nous allons finir ensemble de remplir le dossier qui sera remis au juge. »** Elle nous donna quelques documents complémentaires et nous aida à les remplir, avant qu'elle et la directrice complètent leurs parties**. « Bien, maintenant il ne manque plus que vous nous donniez le prénom de la demoiselle et ce sera terminé, vous pourrez récupérer votre fille. »** Avec Edward nous avions passé un moment à en chercher un qui nous convenait. A chaque fois on finissait par tomber en désaccord sur le fameux prénom. Et c'est finalement en allant se promener en ville qu'on finit par le trouver. Nous étions partis terminer quelques achats pour l'arrivée de notre princesse. C'est en sortant d'un des magasins, lorsque nous entendîmes une mère appeler sa fille que ça nous fit tilt ! Nous nous regardâmes tous les deux en souriant et nous nous mîmes d'accord sur ce prénom.

**« Nous avons choisi de l'appeler Nélia.**

**C'est un très joli prénom. » **La directrice finit de remplir le document. **« Et bien nous avons fini vous pouvez récupérer l'enfant. Félicitation aux jeunes parents.**

**Merci beaucoup. »** Une infirmière vint nous amener Nélia et je pus enfin la prendre dans mes bras. C'était si bon de pouvoir enfin sentir son enfant contre soi. Edward nous embrassait toutes les deux et on eut droit à de grands sourires de notre princesse**. « Tu vas voir tu vas être super bien à la maison ! »** Elle sourit et se mit à gazouiller toute contente. Edward lui donnait le doudou que nous venions d'acheter et elle mit sa tête contre. Mme Denali nous raccompagna à la voiture en nous souhaitant bonne chance. En arrivant à la maison toute la famille nous y attendait pour nous accueillir. Esmé se précipitait sur nous impatiente de découvrir enfin sa petite fille.

**« Oh montrez-moi ma petite fille ! Je veux la voir en vrai ! »** On rit devant son enthousiasme et je la laissais prendre Nélia dans ses bras. **« Oh mais oui tu es magnifique ma chérie ! Et oui mamie a droit à de grands sourires ! oui !**

**Elle a une bonne tête de clown mamie hein chérie ? »** Dit Carlisle.

**« Oh mais il dit n'importe quoi papi ! C'est lui la tête de clown !**

**Non, mais j'adore te faire râler ! »** Esmé lui mit une petite tape sur l'épaule. **« Allez passe-moi ce petit ange un peu.**

**Ah non je viens juste de l'avoir !**

**Partage la un peu…**

**Bon d'accord, t'as gagné mais tu me la redonnes après. »** On se mit à rire devant leur numéro de grands-parents poules.

**« A peine arrivée qu'elle a déjà droit à papi et mamie poule !**

**Oui, on verra comment régira mon père tout à l'heure. Ils sont mignons comme ça.**

**Oui. Allez rentrer elle va attraper froid sinon. » **Edward fit entrer ses parents dans la maison avec le reste de la famille. Nélia passa de bras en bras toute la soirée et je ne pus la récupérer qu'au moment d'aller la coucher. Esmé m'accompagna tout heureuse.

**« Je suis si contente pour vous deux, vous avez enfin réussi à avoir votre bébé.**

**Oui, maintenant il faut espérer que le juge nous laissera la garde définitive après ses six mois.**

**Il n'y a pas de raison !**

**Oui c'est vrai, je ne vois pas ce qui ne pourrait pas aller avec tout l'amour que cette famille va lui apporter. »** Elle me sourit et sortit de la chambre avec moi.

**« En tout cas je suis la plus heureuse des grands-mères ! Deux fois grand-mère en deux semaines ! Et de deux petites merveilles ! »** Je ne pus me retenir de sourire une fois de plus. Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans la même joie à parler du bébé. Une fois tout le monde parti, je retournais admirer ma fille en train de dormir. Je n'arrivais pas à décrocher mon regard de ce petit être si mignon. Je me demandais toujours comment on avait pu oser l'abandonner ainsi, mais me réjouissais d'avoir reçu ce don du ciel.

**Alors ce chapitre vous à plus ? J'attends vos avis ^^**

**Bisou à tous Nessie =D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Coucou tout le monde ! ^^**

**Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews. XD**

**Et merci aussi à ma correctrice ! ^^ **

**Aller allons voir maintenant comment se passe la vie de famille à trois pour Edward et Bella. ^^ **

**Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^**

**Chap 15 Pov Edward**

Les mois défilaient et Nélia grandissait de plus en plus. Dans notre nouvelle vie, nous jonglions entre notre travail, notre vie à trois et les visites de l'assistante sociale. Pour le moment tout se passait bien. Nous avions eu quelques difficultés au premier rendez-vous, mais maintenant que nous savions comment ça se passait ça allait.

Nous étions début juin, c'était les 5 mois de notre petit ange et pour cette occasion je lui avais écrit une berceuse. J'avais découvert qu'elle aimait beaucoup m'entendre jouer au piano, et, lors de grandes colères, il n'y avait que ça qui la calmait. Et je dois avouer qu'elle m'inspirait, avec sa petite bouille trop mignonne.

Bella avait préparé un petit repas pour cette occasion. Au moment du dessert je me levai pour aller au piano.

**« Vous venez, j'ai une surprise pour vous.**

**Une surprise, oh chouette ! »** Elle faisait taper des mains Nélia, ce qui la faisait beaucoup rire. J'embrassai ma fille et m'installai au piano. Bella s'assit à côté de moi, Nélia sur les genoux et je me mis à jouer. Nélia se calla contre sa mère et écouta attentivement. Quand j'eus fini, elles m'applaudirent toutes les deux et nous eûmes droit aux commentaires de notre bébé.

**« Je crois qu'elle a beaucoup aimé ta chanson.**

**Ce n'est pas ma chanson, mais la sienne maintenant. Regarde, j'ai pu aller l'enregistrer en studio pour la lui mettre quand elle s'endort.**

**Mon amour tu es parfait ! »** Elle m'embrassa tendrement.

**« Tu viens jouer avec papa, princesse ? »** Nélia me tendait les bras, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres en poussant un petit cri d'excitation. Je savais qu'elle aimait beaucoup quand je m'amusais à faire le méchant qui venait l'attaquer avec des chatouilles. Je me mis avec ma fille au milieu du salon et jouais avec elle, en la faisant rire aux éclats. C'était vraiment trop mignon. Bella en profitait pour nous filmer**. « Oh regarde princesse on nous filme, on est des stars ! Tu leur fais coucou ? »** Je faisais signe à la caméra et Nélia se mit à gigoter dans son transat en remuant les mains. Puis, Bella mit un peu de musique.

**« Tu montres comment tu danses, chérie ? »** Je pris la caméra pour filmer Bella en train de danser assise en remuant les mains à côté de Nélia qui se mit à bouger tous les membres de son corps en rythme.

**« Wah mais c'est que tu as le rythme dans la peau en plus !**

**Hé oui ,ce n'est pas la fille de sa mère pour rien !**

**Euh, ça va les chevilles, madame Cullen ?**

**Parfaitement ! » **Elle sourit et je continuai à les filmer encore un moment, avant que ce ne soit l'heure de coucher Nélia. Bella la coucha et lui mit mon CD pour qu'elle s'endorme. Pendant ce temps je rangeais les jouets de notre fille et me mis sur le canapé. Bella vint se mettre à cheval sur moi et me caressa les abdos.

**« Hum aurais-tu une petite idée en tête ?**

**Moi pas du tout ! »** Elle me fit un petit sourire coquin et m'embrassa langoureusement.

**« Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un doute…**

**Bon une petite alors. Viens… »** Elle me prit par la main et m'entraina dans la chambre. Elle me poussa sur le lit et mit un doigt sur mes lèvres. **« Chut et admire… »** Elle mit un peu de musique de fond et commença à se déshabiller lentement. A la voir onduler son corps en rythme et se déshabiller, mon sexe ne mit pas longtemps à se réveiller. Bella sourit en voyant la bosse qui se formait dans mon pantalon et prit un peu plus son temps, à mon plus grand désarroi.

**« Mon amour tu vas me rendre fou !**

**Mais je fais tout pour que tu le sois mon cœur ! »** Elle me jeta son soutien-gorge à la figure en souriant et je ne pus retenir un grognement d'impatience.

**« Bella, viens à moi je vais exploser…**

**Ah non, pas tant que je ne t'ai pas touché. » **Elle vint se mettre à cheval sur moi et me déshabilla en m'embrassant sur tout le corps. Elle me lança un regard coquin et pris mon sexe dans sa bouche pour soulager un peu mon érection douloureuse, je ne tardai pas à y déverser ma semence. **« Tu te sens mieux ?**

**Un peu oui mais il manque quelque chose…**

**Quoi donc ?**

**Ça ! »** Je la fis basculer pour passer sur elle et lui faire l'amour avec force et passion.

Notre bébé se réveilla tôt ce matin-là. Elle devait avoir senti que l'on partait deux semaines à Forks dans la villa de mes parents. Elle m'attendait dans son lit les yeux grands ouverts et se mit à gigoter tous les membres de son corps, heureuse de me voir arriver.

**« Bonjour mon bébé tu as bien dormi ? »** Je l'embrassai et eus des gazouillis pour réponse. **« Allez, viens, on va changer la couche et je crois que maman a préparé le biberon ! »** Au mot biberon elle se mit à pousser de petits cris d'impatience. On peut dire qu'elle avait bon appétit, elle finissait toujours ses biberons. Je la changeais et allais voir Bella. **« Bonjour maman !**

**Oh bonjour ma petite princesse chérie ! Viens voir maman… » **Elle me prit Nélia des bras pour la couvrir de petits bisous qui la faisait rire aux éclats comme tous les matins. J'adorais c moments de bonheur avec notre fille. Pendant que Bella s'occupait de Nélia, j'en profitais pour aller charger la voiture. Une fois prêts, je pris la route en direction de Forks. Nous nous arrêtâmes de temps en temps pour faire une pause. Pendant tout le trajet Bella s'amusait à occuper Nélia. Elle la faisait chanter en faisant des gestes rigolos que notre princesse essayait de faire aussi. Ça la faisait beaucoup rire et ma douce la filmait dans ses nouveaux exploits.

**« Tu peux monter le son Edward, s'il te plait. Regarde la elle aime bien cette musique ! »** Je regardai dans le rétroviseur pour voir ma fille gigoter dans son siège en rythme et dodeliner de la tête.

**« Nous avons une future star !**

**Oh oui, elle sera super connue et remplira les salles de concerts à les faire craquer ! Pire que Lady Gaga ! »** Je ris en imaginant mon bébé en couche culotte sur scène en train de faire son show et communiqua mon rire à Bella. **« Ton père est fou ma chérie ! » **Elle nous regardait en poussant de grands cris de joie et se remit à danser de plus belle. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard elle commença à se frotter les yeux et bailler**. « Ah c'est l'heure de la sieste. Repose-toi mon ange. »** Bella lui donna sa sucette ainsi son doudou et elle s'endormit aussitôt.

**« On n'est plus très loin, on pourra la coucher dans son lit, elle sera mieux.**

**D'accord. Mais elle s'endort n' importe où, ça n'a pas l'air de la déranger. »** Elle sourit et posa sa main sur ma cuisse pour la caresser. Je posai la mienne par-dessus et la porta à mes lèvres pour l'embrasser.

En arrivant, je laissais ma belle sortir notre petit bout de la voiture et aller la coucher, pendant que je m'occupais d'ouvrir la grande villa de mes parents et de sortir les affaires du coffre. Entre nos sacs, le landau, le transat et le lit parapluie, il était rempli à ras bord. C'est fou le nombre de choses que l'on a besoin de transporter pour un bébé. Pire qu'une femme à elle seule ! Si Alice m'entendait elle me passerait un savon et partirait dans ses grands discours sur la nécessité de chaque chose. Ma douce descendit me rejoindre tout sourire.

**« ça y est tu as fini de tout décharger ?**

**Oui regarde tout le bazar qu'on emmène juste pour la crevette que nous avons. »** Elle rit.

**« Ah mais un bébé a besoin de plus de choses que nous. Sauf Alice qui reste l'exception ! »** J'explosais de rire. **« Quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?**

**J'étais justement en train de me dire avant que tu arrives qu'un bébé en déplacement c'était comme une femme en déplacement il lui faut plusieurs bagages et j'ai pensé à Alice. »** Je continuais de rire et je la vis plisser des yeux.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les femmes en déplacement et leurs bagages ?**

**Rien, c'est juste que nous on a besoin que d'une valise et vous il vous en faut au moins 5 et ça prend toute la place dans le coffre !**

**Insinuerais-tu que je prends trop de place et ma fille aussi ?**

**Non…**

**Menteur viens ici que je t'apprenne à te moquer de nous ! » **Elle se mit à me poursuivre en courant et je ris en partant dehors. Quand elle sortit je l'attendai avec le tuyau d'arrosage et l'arrosa. **« Ah ! Le traitre elle est gelée ! »** Elle partit en courant dans l'autre sens et cette fois-ci c'est moi qui la poursuivait. **« Edward arrête pitié ! T'as gagné !**

**Sûr ?**

**Oui arrête… » **Je coupais l'eau et n'eus pas le temps d'esquiver Bella qui me sauta dessus à m'en faire tomber à la renverse.

**« Ah c'est malin je suis tout mouillé moi aussi.**

**J'aime partager ! »** Je ris et l'embrassais en la serrant dans mes bras.

**« Allez, viens allons prendre une douche avant d'attraper froid. »** Je l'aidais à se relever et la portais dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche. On eut juste le temps d'en sortir que Nélia se réveillait pour son repas.

**Alors ce chapitre vous à plus ? J'attends vos avis ^^**

**Bisou à tous Nessie =D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Coucou tout le monde ! ^^**

**Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews. XD**

**Merci aussi à ma correctrice ! ^^ **

**Et c'est partie pour quelques découvertes. ^^ **

**Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^**

**Chap 16 Pov Bella**

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis notre arrivée, et nous enchaînions les grandes promenades dans Forks et sa forêt ou des après-midi au soleil dans le jardin dès qu'il faisait beau.

Aujourd'hui, pour changer et profiter du beau temps Edward avait décidé d'aller pique-niquer à la Push, la plage de la réserve Quileute. Il voulait faire découvrir à Nélia la mer.

Une fois installés sur place, nous nous mîmes en maillot pour prendre le soleil. Je protégeai bien ma princesse avec de la crème et un chapeau, et hop c'était parti pour une exploration avec papa ! Edward la prit dans ses bras en lui montrant tout ce qu'il y avait sur la plage et lui racontant des histoires. Nélia l'écoutait attentivement, elle aimait beaucoup faire ce genre de chose avec son père.

Edward trouva un gros coquillage au bord de l'eau et le lui montra.

**« Ecoute princesse on entend la mer dedans. »** Il lui mit le coquillage à l'oreille, elle écouta avec un air concentré et poussa un petit cri pour confirmer ce que son père lui racontait. **« Tu as vu c'est joli ! Tiens on va le donner à maman. »** Ils revinrent tous les deux vers moi pour me donner le coquillage que ma fille me tendait avec un grand sourire.

**« Oh merci ma chérie il est magnifique ton coquillage ! »** Je l'embrassai et la pris dans mes bras pour la couvrir de bisous qui la faisaient rire aux éclats.

**« Tiens mais ce n'est pas Jacob là-bas avec une fille ? »** Je relevais la tête et regardais dans la direction que m'indiquait Edward.

**« Si ça m'en a tout l'air. Vient on va voir. » **Je me relevais en gardant ma fille contre moi et allais vers la silhouette familière.

**« Bella ? Oh quelle surprise ! Ça me fait plaisir de vous voir ! »** Il nous embrassa chaleureusement. **« Et comment va ma filleule? Que tu as grandi ! » **Nélia lui fit de grands sourires et lui tendit les bras. Jacob ne fut que plus heureux de pouvoir la prendre.

**« c'est vrai que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu.**

**Oui. je suis passé chez vous il y a deux jours mais il n'y avait personne.**

**Oui on est ici depuis vendredi. On a décidé de se faire des petites vacances en famille à Forks.**

**Vous avez bien raison. Je suis chez mon père depuis hier. »** La jeune femme avec qui on l'avait aperçu s'approcha de nous. Elle était grande blonde, fine et d'une grande beauté.

**« Mon cœur tu nous présentes ? »** Mon cœur ? Jacob aurait-il enfin trouvé la femme de sa vie ou est-ce encore une de ces filles qui n'en a que pour son succès ?...

**« Oui bien sûr pardon. »** Il la prit par la taille**. « Bella, Edward je vous présente Nina ma fiancée. » **Fiancée en plus ! Là ça devenait sérieux, ça faisait juste trois mois que je ne l'avais pas vu et mon Jacob était déjà fiancé, mais depuis quand ?

**« Oh enchantée Nina. »** Je lui serrai la main.

**« Et ça c'est ma petite puce adorée Nélia ! **

**Oh oui la petite que vous avez adoptée. Jacob m'a tout raconté sur votre parcours, je trouve ça formidable !**

**Merci, c'est gentil. Petit cachotier, tu ne m'avais jamais dit au téléphone que tu avais rencontré quelqu'un. »** Jacob sourit.

**« C'est parce que je voulais te la présenter en personne. Mais quand je suis venu, tu étais déjà partie.**

**Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?**

**Deux mois et demi environ. On est tombé fous amoureux l'un de l'autre dès qu'on s'est vu. Nina est une mannequin Russe. Elle travaille ici depuis deux ans pour un grand couturier. Les boutiques Chanel d'Amérique c'est ça ?**

**Oui c'est tout à fait ça. » **Nina lui sourit et le regardait amoureusement.

**« On s'est rencontré à une soirée mondaine après un match. Dès que je l'ai vue entrer dans la salle, mon regard n'a pu se décrocher d'elle.**

**Et c'était pareil pour moi. Je ne voyais que lui au milieu de toute cette foule. » **Je souris devant leur récit. Finalement elle me plaisait bien et avait l'air d'être une personne gentille et amoureuse de Jacob. Edward les invita à nous rejoindre et passer la journée avec nous. Je passais la plupart du temps à discuter avec Nina, pendant que Jacob et Edward faisaient les pitres dans l'eau pour amuser la galerie. A midi nous partageâmes notre pique-nique et je couchai Nélia à l'ombre pour sa sieste.

**« Bella, Nina venez-vous baigner avec nous ! »** nous criaient les garçons.

**« Non on est bien là, et je ne veux pas laisser Nélia toute seule. **

**Mais on reste là elle ne risque rien on la voit.**

**Non je préfère vous regarder.**

**Moi aussi. »** Répliqua Nina.

**« Tu penses à ce que je pense Edward ?**

**Oh oui ! »** Ils arrivèrent comme des flèches sur nous pour nous balancer sur leurs épaules et aller nous mettre dans l'eau. Avec Nina on riait et nous nous débattions mais rien à faire face à ces deux grands costauds nous finîmes quand même dans l'eau avec eux.

**« Vous n'auriez jamais dû faire ça tous les deux ! »** dit Nina.

**« Ah oui et pourquoi donc ?**

**Parce que maintenant ça va être la guerre mon cher ! »** Nous nous mîmes à la poursuite d'Edward et Jacob pour les arroser et les faire tomber dans l'eau. Manque de bol, ils passaient plus leur temps à nous chatouiller et nous jeter dans l'eau que l'inverse.

Nous passâmes l'après-midi à nous amuser ainsi durant la sieste de Nélia. Quand elle fut réveillée, je retournai auprès de ma fille. Edward vint la chercher quelques minutes après pour lui faire tremper les pieds dans l'eau. Cela l'amusa beaucoup. Elle battait des pieds et éclaboussait tout le monde en riant. Vers 17 h nous décidâmes de rentrer chacun de son côté en se promettant de se revoir dans la semaine. Ça m'avait fait plaisir de voir Jacob si heureux. Il avait l'air d'avoir enfin trouvé chaussure à son pied avec Nina.

**Alors ce chapitre vous à plus ? J'attends vos avis ^^**

**Bisou à tous Nessie =D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Coucou tout le monde ! ^^**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews. XD**

**Merci aussi à ma correctrice ! ^^ **

**Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^**

**Chap 17 Pov Edward**

On était mi-août et Nélia venait de trouver comment se déplacer à quatre pattes. Dès qu'on la mettait par terre, elle fonçait comme une fusée explorer la maison. Avec Bella, nous avions dû mettre des protections partout pour ne pas prendre le risque qu'elle se fasse mal, ou fasse une bêtise.

Les journées étaient devenues sportives, si l'on peut dire. Nous passions notre temps à lui courir après et ça ne l'amusait que plus. Dès qu'elle voyait que nous essayions de l'attraper, elle accélérait et se mettait à rire. C'était devenu son nouveau jeu favori : faire courir papa et maman. Il faut avouer que ça nous amusait aussi de voir notre bout de chou gambader.

Les jours étaient encore beaux et nous en profitions pour jouer avec elle dans le jardin. La plupart du temps nous partions tous les deux dans de grandes excursions d'explorateurs. Nous allions regarder les fleurs ou les oiseaux et je lui citais chaque race différente que l'on voyait. Nélia était très curieuse et s'intéressait à tout. Bella passait son temps à nous regarder et à nous filmer pendant que nous jouions.

Un jour, nous avions improvisé un foot : moi et Nélia contre Bella. Je portais Nélia dans mes bras et la faisais pousser le ballon. Evidemment, nous étions trop forts et battions Bella à chaque fois.

**« Et oui c'est encore une magnifique victoire de la grande Nélia ! »** Je courrais avec elle autour du jardin et la faisais tourner dans les airs. Elle explosait de rire.

**« Fais attention Edward, tu vas lui donner le tournis. »** Je me stoppais et regardais ma fille.

**« Mais non maman tout va bien !**

**Un jour elle va te vomir dessus à force de la faire tourner comme ça.**

**Non, ma princesse n'oserait pas vomir sur son papa chéri.**

**On verra… »** Elle sourit et rangeait les jouets. Je posais Nélia dans son parc pour l'aider**. « Je vais lui donner le bain pendant que tu prépares son repas. Il y a juste à réchauffer la purée et le jambon qui sont dans le frigo.**

**Ça marche ! Un bisou à ma princesse avant. »** J'embrassai ma fille et réchauffai son repas. J'entendais Bella lui chanter des chansons pendant qu'elle la lavait et jouait avec elle. J'allais m'appuyer contre la porte et les regardais. Nélia s'amusait à chanter et taper dans l'eau pour arroser sa mère. Je me retins de rire.

**« Nélia non ! Regarde maman est toute mouillée… petite chipie va ! »** Elle l'embrassa sur la tête et la sortit du bain**. « Oh regarde on a un espion. »** Nélia me fit un grand sourire.

**« Non c'est le grand méchant loup qui vient vous manger toutes crues !**

**Oh vite, vite sauvons nous ! » **Elle sortit en trottinant et je les suivais en imitant le loup.

**« Attention je me rapproche… »** Bella tourna dans le couloir et je me retrouvais face à elle. Je me jetais sur elle et attaqua ma fille de bisous , ce qui la fit exploser de rire. Je continuais un moment et laissais Bella aller lui mettre son pyjama pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid.

**« Allez mon ange c'est papa qui va te donner à manger ce soir. »** Bella la mit dans sa chaise et je lui donnais son repas. Quand elle eut fini, avec Bella nous allâmes sur notre lit et la mîmes entre nous deux pour lui lire son histoire le temps qu'elle s'endorme. On se partageait les rôles et s'amusait à faire des voix différentes pour chaque personnage. Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir contre moi et j'allais la coucher. **« Mon amour tu viens avec moi prendre un bain ?**

**Oui fais couler l'eau je te rejoins tout de suite ma chérie ! »** Hum un bain ça me donnait des idées… Je finis de border ma fille et filais la rejoindre. Elle était en train de finir de se déshabiller et je la regardais faire.

**« Tu te rinces l'œil ?**

**Et pas qu'un peu ! »** Elle rit et se mit face à moi.

**« Je serais toi je me dépêcherais de me rejoindre…**

**Si je dois me dépêcher alors... » Je m'empressai de me déshabiller et de la rejoindre. Bella se mis en face de moi et ne me laissa pas la prendre dans mes bras.**

**« Non, non, non je vais te faire languir un peu…**

**Oh tu es méchante avec moi, amour de ta vie…**

**Qui a dit que tu étais l'amour de ma vie ?**

**Han ! »** Je plissais les yeux et croisais les bras. Bella se mit à rire.

**« Mais bien sûr que tu es l'amour de ma vie !**

**Ah je préfère. » **Je souris et elle fit exprès de faire glisser son pied le long de ma jambe en mettant un doigt entre ses dents, et elle me fit son regard coquin. **« Bella….**

**Oui ?**

**Tu sais que je ne vais pas pouvoir éviter de te sauter dessus si tu continues.**

**Je sais… »** Je voulus attraper sa jambe et elle la retira aussitôt. **« hein, hein on ne touche pas mon cher.**

**Oh mais pourquoi ?...**

**Je te l'ai dit je veux te faire languir. »** Je souris et me lava, puis j'attrapais la fleur de douche sur laquelle je mis un peu de savon**. « J'ai le droit de te laver ?**

**Hum…oui d'accord.**

**Alors viens par là. »** Elle se rapprocha et se mit dos à moi. Je commençais à lui laver tendrement les épaules, puis glissais sur son dos, pour passer sur son ventre, remonter sur sa poitrine que je caressai au passage. Bella pencha la tête en arrière et se mordit la lèvre.

**« N'essaierais-tu pas de me faire craquer ?**

**Un peu je l'avoue, mais c'est parce que je ne peux me passer de ton corps sublime ! »** Je l'embrassai tendrement dans le cou et la sentis commencer à fondre tout contre moi. J'en profitais pour faire glisser ma main sur son intimité et commencer à cajoler son petit bouton de plaisir. Elle commença à onduler son bassin pour réclamer plus de caresses et j'insérai mes doigts en elle pour commencer à la pomper doucement, puis accélérer un peu avant de ralentir de nouveau.

**« hum Edward…tu me tortures là…**

**Ce n'est juste pour te faire mieux apprécier mon cœur.**

**S'il te plait continue…j'en veux plus je ne tiens plus. »** Sur ces paroles j'accélérais mon pompage de nouveau et malaxais son sein droit de mon autre main. Bella vint en criant mon nom dans un long cri de jouissance. Elle se laissa retomber contre moi et je l'enlaçais de mes bras en l'embrassant sur le front. **« Merci…**

**Mais de rien mon amour. »** Elle sourit et m'embrassa tendrement.

**« Viens j'ai envie de t'avoir en moi… » **Elle sortit de l'eau et m'attira dans notre chambre ou nous fîmes l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit.

On fut réveillé le lendemain par les gazouillis de notre petite puce. Elle nous attendait tranquillement dans son lit en jouant avec ses pieds. Bella la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

**« Bonjour ma princesse, tu as bien dormi ? »** Elle nous regardait en souriant.

**« ça m'en a tout l'air! »** Je l'embrassais à mon tour**. « Je vais aller te préparer ton biberon. » **Je filais dans la cuisine préparer le petit-déjeuner, pendant que Bella pouponnait. Une fois prêt je leur apportais sur un plateau que je déposai sur la table basse. **« Et voilà pour les plus belles !**

**Merci super papa !**

**Oh j'adore quand tu dis ça. »** Elle se mit à rire.

**« Je t'offrirais une cape avec le t-shirt marqué super papa dessus !**

**Merci mon cœur c'est trop aimable de ta part.**

**Il n'y a pas de quoi. »** Elle sourit et m'embrassa sur la joue, puis donna le biberon à notre petit ange qui n'en avait rien à faire de nos discussions.

Dans l'après-midi nous allâmes nous balader en ville. Nélia grandissait vite et il lui fallait de nouveaux vêtements. Nous passâmes donc une après-midi shopping pour mademoiselle. Bella s'amusait à lui essayer plein de vêtements et toute sorte d'accessoires : des lunettes, des chapeaux, des bandeaux pour les cheveux…

Nous repartîmes les bras chargés de sacs. On en avait profité pour faire quelques courses au passage. Nélia s'était endormie dans sa poussette, l'après-midi avait été fatigante pour elle. En arrivant j'allai la coucher dans son lit et repartis aider Bella à ranger.

**« Satisfaite de ton après-midi shopping ?**

**Oui très, on a trouvé plein de petites choses mignonnes pour elle. Et j'ai même trouvé les chaussures qu'il me fallait. »** Je souris. **« Et j'ai un cadeau pour toi.**

**Ah bon ?**

**Oui je suis allée l'acheter, pendant que tu étais occupé à payer. Tiens. »** Elle me tendit un sac dans lequel il y avait une cape et le fameux t-shirt super papa ! Je me mis à rire en le voyant.

**« Merci mon amour je l'adore ! »** Je l'embrassais et remettais le tout dans le sac.

**« Ah non, maintenant que tu l'as, tu dois le porter.**

**Bon je vais le mettre alors. » **Je l'embrassai sur la joue et allai enfiler ma nouvelle tenue de super héros. **« Alors comment je suis ?**

**Magnifique ! Attend je prends une photo.**

**Tu ne veux pas attendre que je pose avec Nélia ?**

**Quand elle sera réveillée. J'en veux une de toi tout seul.**

**Très bien. »** Je souris et prenais des poses de super héros, ce qui la fit rire.

**« On dirait un vrai !**

**Mais je suis un vrai super héros ! Je suis super papa ! » **Elle rit de plus belle et nous entendîmes Nélia se réveiller**. « Ah une mission pour super papa ! »** Je partis en courant vers la chambre en faisant voler ma cape et brandissant mon poing. J'ouvris la porte doucement et allai chercher ma fille qui m'applaudit en voyant ma tenue. **« Je te plait comme ça ma princesse ? »** Elle secoua la tête pour dire oui et je la pris dans mes bras. **« Allez viens on va rejoindre maman. » **Je retournai rejoindre Bella. **« Et voilà la princesse !**

**Il est beau papa comme ça ma chérie ? »** Nélia poussa un petit cri pour dire oui et Bella l'embrassa. **« Aller viens on va manger mon bébé. » **Bella lui donna son repas et je passais le reste de la soirée à jouer au super héros avec elle jusqu'à que ce soit l'heure qu'elle se couche.

**Alors ce chapitre vous à plus ? J'attends vos avis ^^**

**Bisou à tous Nessie =D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Coucou tout le monde ! ^^**

**Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews. XD**

**Merci aussi à ma correctrice ! ^^ **

**Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^**

**Chap 18 Pov Edward**

Nous nous approchions de la rentrée et nous avions invité mes frères et leurs compagnes à venir manger à la maison. Emmett n'avait pas mis un pied à l'intérieur qu'il commençait déjà à me charrier.

**« Alors frangin il parait que tu joues au super héros tous les soirs !**

**Comment tu sais ça ?**

**Ah, ah c'est une petite souris qui me l'a dit. En tout cas tu es très mignon avec cette tenue, ça te va très bien.**

**Hein ? Mais comment tu sais à quoi ça ressemble ?**

**J'ai des preuves mon cher. Ta femme a vendu la mèche à toute la famille !**

**Bella ! » **Je râlai et lui se marrait de plus en plus.

**« Oui mon amour ?**

**Tu ne m'aurais pas filmé à mon insu et envoyé la vidéo à toute la famille par hasard ?**

**Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »** Elle me regardait en souriant.

**« Traîtresse ! Même pas de pitié pour ton mari chéri.**

**Mais tu étais trop mignon…**

**Ah oui il est très mignon »** Renchérirent mes frères en rigolant.

**« Emmett arrête d'embêter ce pauvre Edward. Même si j'avoue que ça te va très bien »** Dit Rosalie en souriant.

**« Merci de ton soutien, Rose.**

**Il faudra que tu nous montres de quoi tu as l'air en vrai avec. »** Continua Jasper. Je secouais la tête.

**« Allez, venez. Alice, tu peux mettre Elena pour qu'elle joue avec Nélia.**

**D'accord. »** Elle alla mettre sa fille à jouer avec ma princesse. Elles s'entendaient bien toutes les deux et aimaient beaucoup jouer ensemble. Nous avions du mal à les séparer parfois.

**« Allez, laissons les jouer, venez boire l'apéro. Edward tu les sers ?**

**Oui tout de suite. »** Je leur demandai ce qu'ils souhaitaient et les servis, puis m'assis à côté de ma douce. **« Bon alors quelles sont les nouvelles de votre côté ?**

**Toi, on sait déjà que tu te prends pour un super héros. »** Sortit Emmett en rigolant. Rosalie lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête.

**« Arrête de faire le pitre et annonce leur plutôt la bonne nouvelle.**

**Oui tu as raison. »** Il lui prit tendrement la main et nous regarda. **« Et bien Rosalie et moi….**

**Je suis enceinte. »** Le coupa-t-elle.

**« Ça valait la peine que tu me demandes de le faire…**

**Oh, ne boude pas mon gros nounours, mais je suis tellement contente.**

**Oh Rosalie c'est une super nouvelle ! »** Dit Bella en la serrant dans ses bras.

**« Oui depuis le temps qu'on essaye, on a enfin réussi !**

**Tu es enceinte depuis combien de temps ? »** Demanda Alice.

**« J'ai eu les résultats aujourd'hui, juste de 3 semaines.**

**Ah c'est juste le début. Tu verras c'est un vrai bonheur ! »** Bella se tendit un peu en les entendant parler grossesse. Et je lui serrai la main.

**« Ca va mon cœur ?**

**Oui, oui ne t'en fais pas je vais bien. »** Elle me sourit mais je n'étais pas super convaincu. Alice et Rosalie s'en rendirent compte et s'excusèrent.

**« Oh Bella je suis désolée, je n'ai pas fait attention….**

**Ne t'inquiète pas Alice tout va bien. Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais connaître ce bonheur. Mais, au moins, j'ai celui de pouvoir avoir un enfant. Même si je dois adopter.**

**Tu sais je ne connais pas de femme plus courageuse que toi. » **Lui dit Rosalie en serrant sa main libre.

**« Hey ne nous apitoyons pas sur mon sort, il faut fêter ta bonne nouvelle ! »** Elle sourit et leva son verre. **« Aux futurs parents ! »** Nous répétâmes tous la même chose et trinquâmes en leur honneur. A la fin du repas Bella partit coucher Nélia qui s'était endormie avec ses jouets.

**« Bon Edward il faut que tu nous montres ta tenue de super héros !**

**Emmett tu l'as déjà vue sur la vidéo…**

**Non je veux la voir en vrai. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?**

**Oh si ! Allez Edward s'il te plaît… »** Alice essaya de me faire les yeux doux, mais je ne cédais pas. Alors ils se mirent tous à chanter pour me faire changer d'avis. Je ne pu aller contre leur volonté et revenais avec ma super tenue de super héros ! Emmett siffla et m'applaudit avec Jasper.

**« Oh Edinounet tu es magnifique !**

**Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !**

**Mais j'adore ce petit nom il te va si bien…**

**Ne me cherche pas ou tu vas voir !**

**Quoi super papa va se mettre en colère ?**

**Tu l'auras voulu ! » **Je lui sautais dessus pour me chamailler gentiment avec lui. Jasper se joignit à nous et je me retrouvai tout seul face à eux deux.

**« Ah ah tu fais moins le malin là !**

**Pas sûr ! » **J'attrapai le tuyau d'arrosage et les poursuivais avec.

**« Oh le traître ! »** Cria Jasper en se carapatant à toute vitesse. Je les vis manigancer un truc et ils me sautèrent dessus en me faisant tomber par terre et m'arrosèrent à leur tour. On riait tous ensemble.

**« Aller les garçons venez-vous changer. »** Bella nous attendait avec des serviettes dans les mains. J'en pris une et l'embrassais.

**« Merci ma chérie.**

**Va te changer tu es trempé. »** Je lui fis un dernier bisou et filais me changer. Je ramenais des affaires sèches que je prêtais à mes frères.

**« Oh merci super papa.**

**Tu n'arrêteras jamais ?**

**Maintenant que je sais, non. »** Je souris et nous continuâmes la soirée en discutant et en rigolant ensemble. Ils repartirent tard dans la soirée et nous félicitames Rosalie et Emmett une nouvelle fois pour leur futur bébé. J'aidai Bella à ranger la maison et fis la vaisselle.

**« Bella, tu devrais aller te coucher. Tu es fatiguée.**

**Non ça va, je t'attends, et je ne vais pas te laisser finir tout seul. »** Je souris et la pris contre moi.

**« Alors viens, on finira demain.**

**Oui, il ne faut pas oublier qu'on a rendez-vous avec l'assistante sociale.**

**Ah oui c'est vrai. Je me lèverai plus tôt pour finir alors. **

**Je t'aiderai.**

**Non, toi tu te reposes. » **Je la pris dans mes bras et la portai jusqu'à notre chambre où je l'allongeai sur le lit en l'embrassant. Elle me sourit et me caressa la joue.

**« Je veux que tu me serres fort dans tes bras. » **Je m'allongeai à ses côtés et la serrai contre moi.

**« On aura passé une bonne soirée.**

**Oui et on s'est bien amusé. J'ai bien aimé la bataille super papa contre les deux frangins. » **Je ris.

**« Ah ces deux-là ils n'en loupent pas une pour m'embêter.**

**Oh toi aussi, quand tu veux, tu es pareil.**

**Oui je l'avoue c'est de famille. »** Elle rit.

**« Allez dors, ma Bella, il faut qu'on soit en forme demain pour l'assistante sociale.**

**Oui… »** Elle se mit à bailler et je la câlinai en lui disant plein de mots doux pour qu'elle s'endorme.

**Alors ce chapitre vous à plus ? J'attends vos avis ^^**

**Bisou à tous Nessie =D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Coucou tout le monde ! ^^**

**Excusez-moi pour le retard je suis en plein BTS blanc donc je prends le temps 5 minutes pour vous donner enfin la suite ^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^**

**Chap 19 Pov Bella**

Nous étions début septembre, et sortions du tribunal où nous avions du nous rendre pour avoir l'accord définitif sur la garde de Nélia. Le dernier rendez-vous avec l'assistante sociale s'était super bien passé, et elle nous avait assuré que nous obtiendrions le droit de garde. Je ne pouvais quand même pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.

Durant toute l'audience, je serais fort la main d'Edward. J'ai bien cru que j'allais finir par la lui broyer tellement je la serrais. Il n'arrêtait pas de me dire de me détendre mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de stresser, même si l'assistante nous a dit que tout irait bien et qu'on obtiendrait la garde facilement.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de délibération, le juge donna un coup de marteau sur son pupitre et nous annonça que nous avions obtenu la garde définitive. Je me détendis d'un coup et fermai les yeux. Des larmes de joie coulaient le long de mes joues : quel soulagement d'entendre cela ! Edward me serra contre lui pour m'emmener dehors.

A peine avais-je mis un pied en dehors du tribunal que je sautais au cou d'Edward qui me fit tourner dans les airs.

**« On a réussi ma chérie ! On peut garder notre princesse. ! »** Je ris de bonheur et mis ma tête dans son cou. Il me prit le visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa passionnément.

**« Maintenant plus personne ne pourra nous empêcher d'être heureux !**

**Non personne. Il n'y aura que Nélia, toi et moi. »** Je souris et l'embrassais de nouveau.

**« Viens, allons la retrouver chez tes parents et annoncer la bonne nouvelle à tout le monde. »** Edward me prit par la main pour monter dans la voiture. On se dépêcha d'aller chez Carlisle et Esmé. J'entrai et pris ma fille dans mes bras pour la serrer fort contre moi. Mon bébé était enfin à moi pour la vie.

**« Alors ? »** Demanda Esmé impatiente d'avoir une réponse.

**« On a la garde définitive !**

**Oh c'est formidable ! Je suis si heureuse pour vous deux. Je n'en ai jamais douté, personne ne peut élever un enfant mieux que vous. »** Ma belle-mère nous prit dans ses bras et nous embrassa, folle de joie. **« Ce soir vous restez ici, on va fêter ça ! Je vais inviter tout le monde, ne bougez pas ! »** Elle partit comme une fusée prévenir toute la famille.

**« Au moins, on ne peut pas dire que ça ne lui fait pas plaisir. » **Dis-je en souriant.

**« Oui, mais tu connais ma mère. »** Il embrassait Nélia. **« Alors ma princesse ça va ? »** Elle faisait signe que oui en gazouillant et lui tendit les bras.

**« Ah je crois qu'elle veut aller jouer avec toi mon cœur.**

**On va jouer alors ! »** Il partit dans le salon jouer avec sa fille et je les regardais faire en souriant. Quand Esmé revint je partis l'aider faire des courses.

**« Et si on faisait un grand barbecue dans le jardin ? Il ne fait pas trop mauvais.**

**C'est une bonne idée. Et comme ça, vous n'aurez pas à cuisiner pour tout le monde.**

**Bella arrête de me vouvoyer !**

**Désolée Esmé l'habitude. »** Elle sourit et prit de quoi faire notre barbecue. **« On leur fera des coupes de glace en désert ? C'est simple et rapide à faire.**

**Oui, tu as raison. Autant faire tout simple. Je ferais un gâteau pour une autre fois. »** Je souris et rentrai avec elle pour l'aider à préparer les brochettes et tout ce dont nous avions besoin pour le repas. Carlisle débaucha et vint nous voir.

**« Hum ça sent bon ici ! »** Il tendit la main pour se servir et Esmé lui donna une petite tape dessus**. « Non, non on ne touche pas. C'est pour ce soir.**

**Oh mais ma chérie, j'ai travaillé dur toute la journée… j'ai faim… » I**l lui fit les yeux doux.

**« Tu attendras mon chéri… »** Elle l'embrassa et lui tendit quelque chose à grignoter.

**« Ah merci ma chérie !**

**J'ai eu pitié de toi. »** Il rit et l'embrassa sur la tête. **« Au fait, félicitation vous deux pour la garde définitive. »** Edward vint me prendre par la taille et sourit.

**« Merci papa. Moi aussi j'ai le droit de grignoter ?**

**Non, toi tu devras attendre.**

**Oh mais ce n'est pas juste… » **Esmé sourit et lui donna la même chose qu'à son père. **« Merci maman. »** On entendit frapper à la porte et Carlisle alla ouvrir. C'était mon père. Il fonça directement me prendre dans ses bras.

**« Ma chérie je suis si heureux pour vous ! » **Il me serra contre lui à m'en étouffer.

**« Merci papa…mais tu m'étouffes…**

**Oh pardon. »** Il me relâcha et nous sourit. **« Je suis si content que vous ayez enfin la garde définitive, je n'aurais pas accepté de perdre ma petite fille chérie ! D'ailleurs elle est où ? »** Nélia arriva à quatre pattes en poussant ses petits cris de bébé. **« Ah tu es là ! »** Il l'attrapa et la chatouilla. Notre petit ange se tortilla et partit dans un grand fou rire**. « Toujours aussi chatouilleuse à ce que je vois ! » **Il sourit et l'embrassa**. « Bon alors racontez-nous comment s'est passée l'audience.**

**Très bien, j'ai failli broyer la main d'Edward le temps que ça a duré.**

**Oui, elle la serrait trop fort tellement elle était stressée. Impossible d'arriver à la détendre.**

**Pourtant ça c'était bien passé avec l'assistante sociale, il n'y avait pas de souci à se faire.**

**Oui, mais tu me connais papa. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. »** Mon père me sourit**. « En tout cas le temps qu'il étudie le dossier et qu'il fasse son blabla c'était long. Mais quand il nous a annoncé que c'était bon quel soulagement !**

**J'imagine ma chérie. Et bien félicitations à tous les deux ! »** Il me serra de nouveau dans ses bras et je souris. Quand tout le monde fut arrivé, nous sortimes tous dans le jardin pour commencer la soirée. Emmett s'était mis en tête de gérer le barbecue. On n'aurait jamais dû le laisser faire. La moitié de ce qu'il cuisait été cramé. Il passait plus son temps à discuter et boire qu'à surveiller ce qu'il cuisait. Edward réussit à sauver quelques saucisses, merguez et ventrêche pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné.

**« Chaud devant ! »** Il posait une assiette avec quelques aliments. **« J'ai eu juste le temps de les attraper celles-là servez-vous !**

**Merci mon chéri.**

**Ah chouette une merguez normale ! » **S'enthousiasma Jasper en se servant**. « Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas le remplacer ?**

**Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, c'est qu'il ne me laissera pas faire. »** Je ris.

**« C'est du Emmett tout craché »** Nous lança Rosalie. **« Je vais lui demander de venir manger, remplace le en attendant. » **Elle fila convaincre Emmett de s'arrêter, le temps qu'Edward sauve le reste de la nourriture de son carnage. J'aidais Esmé à préparer les desserts pendant qu'ils finissaient. Au moins là-dessus on était sûr qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème de cuisson ou autre. Rosalie et Alice débarrassaient et venaient rapporter le tout dans la cuisine.

**« Vous nous aidez à finir les filles?** » Demanda Esmé.

**« Avec plaisir ! »** Elles nous aidèrent donc à finir de préparer les coupes de glaces et à les apporter aux autres.

**« Ah chouette on aura au moins un dessert convenable ! **

**Tu as quelque chose contre ma cuisine Jasper ?**

**C'est juste que c'était un poil trop cramé à mon goût.**

**C'est faux il était parfait mon barbecue !**

**Non regarde les tiennes sont cramées, celles d'Edward sont parfaites à côté. »** Emmett regardait et ronchonnait dans son coin comme un petit garçon. On rit devant ce spectacle. Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. On passait notre temps à rigoler et à nous raconter des anecdotes. Je vis ma fille passer à quatre pattes et l'attrapais.

**« Dis donc mademoiselle tu ne dors toujours pas toi ? »** Elle me fit de grands sourires avec son regard de chipie et je la couvrais de baiser.

**« Elle n'a pas l'air fatiguée.**

**Il est tard pourtant. Je vais essayer de la coucher le temps qu'on range.**

**D'accord. » **Edward m'embrassa sur le front ainsi que sa fille et j'allai la coucher. Je repartis aider tout le monde à ranger.

Quand on eut fini Edward prit notre petite puce qui s'était endormie et nous ramena chez nous. La journée avait commencée dans une atmosphère un peu tendue, mais avait fini dans la joie avec cette bonne nouvelle. Maintenant notre bébé était à nous pour toujours.

**Alors ce chapitre vous à plus ? J'attends vos avis ^^**

**Bisou à tous Nessie =D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Coucou tout le monde ! ^^**

**Et voilà nous arrivons à la fin de cette histoire, je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont suivi tout le long et ceux qui mon mis des reviews pour me soutenir, ça m'a fait très plaisir. **

**Et un gros merci à ma correctrice qui m'a fait un super boulot ^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^**

**Chap 20 Pov Bella Epilogue**

Deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la réponse du juge. Et depuis nous avion adopté un autre bébé, une autre petite fille aussi jolie que la première. Nous l'avions appelée Lina, elle était blonde aux yeux bleus et, tout comme Nélia, n'était encore qu'un bébé quand nous avions pu l'avoir.

Nous avions obtenu sa garde définitive depuis un mois et nous étions comblés de bonheur avec nos deux princesses. Notre vie à trois avec Nélia nous plaisait tellement que nous avions eu l'envie d'avoir un autre enfant, pour ne pas qu'elle soit fille unique. Et moi j'avais envie d'avoir une autre expérience de mère.

Nélia avait grandi tellement vite que nous n'en avions pas profité comme nous l'aurions souhaité. A 11 mois elle m'avait fait la surprise de prononcer son premier mot le jour de noël. Elle était en train d'ouvrir ses paquets quand tout à coup, elle se retourna vers moi, toute fière.

**« Maman ! »** Elle me regardait en me montrant son jouet. J'eus un temps d'arrêt sur le coup.

**« Edward tu as bien entendu la même chose que moi ?**

**Oui, elle a dit maman. »** Je m'assis à côté de ma fille.

**« Tu le redis chérie ? »** Elle me regardait avec un grand sourire.

**« Maman !**

**Oh mon bébé tu viens de me faire le plus beau cadeau de Noël ! »** Je la serrai contre moi et l'embrassai. Edward se mit à côté de nous.

**« Tu dis papa ma puce ? Pa…pa ! »** Elle le regardait bizarrement et secouait la tête.

**« Maman !**

**Pa…pa…**

**Maman !**

**Oh je suis déçu…**

**T'inquiète pas mon cœur elle le dira vite. »** Edward avait été un peu déçu qu'elle ne prononce pas son nom en premier. Quelques jours après elle prononça le fameux « papa » qui remplit de joie Edward. Il n'arrêtait pas de le crier à tout le monde que ça y est enfin sa fille l'appelait papa. Je trouvais ça vraiment mignon.

A 14 mois elle faisait ses premiers pas. Elle s'était mise à marcher toute seule sur un coup de tête. Nous étions dans le salon en train de corriger nos copies, quand tout à coup on vit une petite tête brune avec deux couettes nous passer devant le nez. Edward s'était précipité vers elle pour la stopper, afin qu'on puisse la voir faire. Nélia avait eu peur sur le coup et elle n'avait plus voulu marcher pendant trois jours. Elle n'acceptait de le faire que si on lui tenait les mains. Elle avait dû croire qu'elle faisait une bêtise, mais à force de l'inciter à le faire, elle avait repris confiance en elle et s'était de nouveau lancée.

Elle était trop mignonne. Elle avait encore une démarche un peu hésitante, et essayait de courir. C'était devenu un autre moyen de découverte pour elle. Elle se déplaçait plus facilement, et en profitait pour regarder partout et faire sa curieuse. C'était un vrai bonheur de voir l'évolution de notre petite puce. Depuis qu'elle marchait elle nous suivait dans n'importe quelle pièce. Il suffisait qu'elle voit que j'allais dans la buanderie pour étendre le linge pour me suivre. Quand on ne bougeait pas elle suivait Nougatine la chienne qu'on lui avait offerte pour ses un an. C'était un golden retriever, elle était adorable et surtout avec Nélia. Elle passait son temps à la surveiller. Dès qu'elle allait se promener dans une pièce de la maison, la chienne la suivait. Le soir elle dormait devant sa porte. C'était marrant de voir comment elle était protectrice envers elle. Souvent nous la trouvions endormie contre Nougatine quand on la laissait gambader.

Quand on avait décidé d'adopter Lina, Nélia avait eu du mal à l'accepter. Au début elle ne voulait pas trop l'approcher, elle avait peur qu'on l'abandonne pour ce nouveau petit être. Avec Edward on avait beaucoup parlé avec elle pour lui expliquer et lui montrer que même s'il y avait un autre bébé à la maison, on l'aimait toujours autant.

On la faisait participer à tout ce qui se passait avec Lina. Elle venait regarder quand on lui donnait le bain, ou à manger. Et petit à petit elle reprit confiance et commença à venir jouer avec sa petite sœur. Quand je lui donnais le biberon elle se mettait contre moi pour la regarder et lui faisait des bisous.

**« Tu l'aimes ta petite sœur chérie ?**

**Oui. Est tout petite…**

**Oui c'est encore un bébé, comme toi avant.**

**Ah… mais peut pas jouer avec moi maman.**

**Non elle est encore trop petite. Mais bientôt tu pourras jouer avec. Tu verras ça sera bien.**

**Oui ! Oh fait dodo Lina.**

**Tu viens avec maman la mettre au lit ? »** Elle fit oui de la tête et me suivit dans la chambre de sa sœur. Elle grimpa sur le bord du lit pour la regarder à travers les barreaux, pendant que je couchais mon deuxième petit ange. Je l'embrassai et la bordai**. « Tu veux lui faire un bisou ?**

**Oui. »** J'attrapais ma fille et la penchai au-dessus du lit pour qu'elle fasse un bisou à Lina. **« Bonne nuit. »** Je souriais et l'embrassai en la gardant dans mes bras pour sortir.

**« Allez, on va manger nous aussi. C'est papa qui a fait la cuisine. »** Je la mis à table et lui servis son repas. Edward partit jouer avec elle dans sa chambre le temps que je fasse la vaisselle et range un peu. Je les rejoignis. **« On lit une histoire avec papa princesse ? C'est l'heure de faire dodo.**

**Oh…**

**Allez ma chérie viens, papa va t'aider à ranger et on fait un câlin. »** Edward rangea avec et on la mit entre nous pour lui lire son histoire comme d'habitude. Elle s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres. Elle devait déjà être partie dans ses rêves. Je l'embrassai et la bordai bien. Edward me prit dans ses bras.

**« Tu vois on a réussi. Malgré tout ce qu'on a vécu on a réussi à avoir une belle famille ! »** Je souris. Il avait raison. Après le cauchemar que j'avais vécu en apprenant que je ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfant, on avait quand même gagné, en ayant eu la possibilité d'adopter ces deux petites merveilles.

Maintenant je sais que plus rien ne pourrait gâcher mon bonheur.

**FIN**

**Et voilà encore une histoire qui s'achève j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus jusqu'au bout, en tout cas moi j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire et vous la faire partager. ^^**

**A bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire ^^**

**Et encore un gros merci pour votre soutien ! :)**

**Bisou à tous Nessie =D**


End file.
